Protect Me Forever
by absolute-ecstasy
Summary: Tohma ends up being attached to his new orphans, but accidentally sells one of them to a brothel. Shuichi, who was 'raped' on a daily basis, is now purchased from the brothel, has to get out of there. Who will save him? YukixShuichi,YukixShuxRyu others.
1. Endless

This is my first gravitation fanfic, actually, my first fanfic of any kind! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me.

Summary: Tohma ends up being attached to his new orphans, but accidentally sells one of them to a brothel. Shuichi finds himself in a new world, a world where everyone has to look after themselves. Who will save him? YukixShuichi

Chapter one: Endless

It's night now. I can hear the wind breezing gently and caressing leaves. Hiro sleeps on the bottom of our bunk bed. I sigh. How long have I been living like this? It's not like I'm being starved or anything like that, it's just, I've been stuck here for years, and no one wanted me.

Is there something wrong with me? Maybe it's my hair. All those adults who saw me pointed at my pink hair and walk away. But there's one who isn't like that. He's blond. I don't know his name, but he's always smiling. He seems very nice. Maybe he'll even adopt me one day. I smile at this thought.

Blankets rustled. "Shu? Are you thinking about that guy again?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about the possibility of _me_ being adopted." My back was facing Hiro- another who didn't judge me for my strange hair-colour- so he couldn't see the tears silently rolling down my cheeks. "Hiro… is there something wrong with me? I've been here for so long, but people barely look at me before going to another orphan!" My voice cracks. Great, now Hiro definitely realizes I'm crying. Good thing it's Hiro, if it's Suguru, he'd already be dissing me and calling me a crybaby, and I'm not in an arguing mood today.

Arms wrap themselves around me. "Shu…there's nothing wrong with you." Then he adds jokingly, "if no one wants you by the time I turn eighteen, I'll get you out of here along with Suguru."

"Really?" I raise my eyes to meet his.

"Yeah," Hiro's face turns serious. "you're my best friend after all. And even though he die before he'd admit it, Suguru loves you too." Hiro smiles.

Meanwhile, a figure clad in the finest clothes leaned back in his chair. "Yes. There're two I want to take out. Do you want to inspect my house to see if I'm suitable for adopting kids?"

"No, that won't be necessary, you are a Seguchi after all."

"Alright. I'll be finishing the paperwork for them tomorrow. Have them ready the next day."

"Yes sir. Have a good evening."

"And a good evening to you too."

Seguchi Tohma smiled after hanging up. _That's another two to my collection._

Two days later

"Hiro! Shuichi! There's someone here for you!" Judy Winchester strode down the luxurious halls of the orphanage that led to an open area, her heels clicking on the floor.

The two she called for looked at each other, clearly perplexed.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad! Someone finished all the paperwork for you two yesterday, both of you are adopted!" Judy announced happily, but then quieted down when she realized what that meant. "I wish you luck in your new home."

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. "Did you hear that Hiro? We're being adopted! Someone actually wants us! Hiro! Hiro?" Shuichi turned around to look at his best friend, who wasn't half as happy as he was. "Hiro? Aren't you happy?"

Hiro, while happy that they were being adopted, couldn't stop thinking about Suguru. He whispered, "Suguru isn't coming with us, is he?" He couldn't stop the tears threatening to spill.

"No. Only you two. I'm sorry." Judy sincerely sounded sorry, but she also had to be happy for Shuichi and Hiro. "But you guys are going to have a new life, one much better and brighter than the one you have now!"

"Suguru? Is he another orphan?" Another voice joined in and Hiro and the others looked at the newcomer. "Seguchi-san! You didn't need to come in! I was getting them!" Judy looked at her husband's employer in awe, but not without a little fright. She knew- as everyone else in the building did- that Seguchi Tohma is a powerful man.

"Ah… but I wanted to see what's taking the boys so long, they're already late. So is Suguru-kun another orphan?" Tohma did his famous plastic smile with the closed, arched eyes. People say the eyes are doorways to one's emotions. If that's the case, then Tohma closes his eyes when smiling, so his true feelings are not revealed.

Stealing a peek at the clock, Judy saw that the boys were indeed late. They were due at the main doors twenty minutes ago to meet their new 'father.'

Before Judy could answer, Hiro told him yes, that Suguru is another orphan in this place. Tohma started to think, _I could always use another one._ Flipping on his smile, he said, "Judy, could I have Suguru-kun too?"

"Three?! Seguchi-san"

"Please Judy-san? Mika and I don't have any kids, and it'd be great to have three that get along." Tohma cut her off, and made eye contact with her, a glint in his eyes and a calculating look on his face.

Judy sighed mentally. _This happens when he's K's boss. Well, it'd be good for the kids too._ "Alright Seguchi-san. Please fill out the forms tomorrow."

"Of course." Tohma replied smugly with all the satisfaction in the world. Smugness that only Judy and Hiro detected, while Shuichi was still in shock.

_Th-that's Seguchi Tohma?! The one I've been thinking about is him?! I can't believe a _Seguchi_ is going to be my daddy! _Shuichi squealed and did a victory dance in his head. "Tohma, Tohma, when are we leaving?" Shuichi stared at his new father with wide, candy eyes.

"Shuichi, it's great to see you so eager." Tohma smiled. "We could go now. Grab your stuff." When he saw Hiro still standing before him, "you too Hiroshi." He closed his eyes in a smile once again.

Hiro hesitated, then turned to join Shuichi in fetching their stuff.

When he got to their room, he slammed the door shut. "Shu! There's something wrong with that guy!"

"Hiro? What are you talking about? What could be wrong with him? He's nice and he smiles a lot. He's so warm, can't you see that?" Shuichi replied, his head cocked to the side wondering what in the world Hiro was worrying about.

"Did you see the way he smiles? When someone truly smiles, whether with their eyes open or closed, there're supposed to be crinkles by their eyes. He doesn't have that. AND the way he talks, it just-"

"You're worrying over nothing" Shuichi smiled. "Let's go, or Toh- or daddy will come in wondering what's taking us so long."

"Shu! He could be a serial killer, or a crazy pedophile, or"

"Hiro! That's enough! How could you say that about someone who you've barely met?" Shuichi screamed at him, then stormed out before Hiro could form an intelligent reply, so that Hiro could only follow him out.

Back in the area where Shuichi and Hiro just entered, they found out that Tohma WAS intending on going to see what was taking them so long, but seeing them, he waved them over. "Ok Judy, we'll be going now. I'll actually do the paperwork for Suguru tonight. I'll pick him up tomorrow."

Hearing this, Hiro was happy he could see Suguru again tomorrow instead of the day after tomorrow, and that they will be permanently living together. But he couldn't shake off his first impression of the Seguchi. _He's dangerous. He _definitely could _be a pedophile or serial killer, even if he's rich and famous._

"Yes." She smiled at Shuichi and Hiro. "Good luck. Bye." Judy couldn't help but feel sad that the two were leaving. Everyone in the orphanage knew them. Shuichi's big mouth always got them into trouble, and it was up to Hiro to do something about it. Like the time Shuichi told Aya that he's stronger, and that he could beat him in arm-wrestling anyway. Shuichi ended up losing _very_ badly, ending up with a broken wrist. Hiro spent the rest of the week comforting Shu. Their usually childish arguments were refreshing for bystanders too. She hugged the two in one bone-crushing hug as she held her tears in.

"Hey hey. Judy-neechan, don't cry. It's not like we'll never visit you," Shuichi told her innocently,

"Yeah, we'll come back, definitely," Hiro added to comfort her, as he was best at comforting people because of his constant practice with Shuichi. His current doubts about Seguchi Tohma were forgotten. "We'd never forget you."

"Yes Judy-san, they will come back to visit sometime. But we have to go now." Tohma took Shuichi's hand as if he was a five-year old and pulled him out, Hiro tagging along behind them. His suspicion of Tohma being a pedophile just increased.

"…!" Judy just looked on as her favourite orphans were taken away. Hiro looked back one last time at the place he called home for the past 4 years. He looked at Judy one last time. He smiled and walked up to her. "Thanks for everything." He kissed her left cheek and watched as she flushed, then gave a quick peck to the other cheek. "That's for Shuichi! And for Suguru," he hugged her and slowly backed away, finally turning around to leave.

When the trio was out of sight, Judy finally let her tears spill. She had a feeling she was never going to see those two again.

"Tohma, Tohma! Are we going to your house now? Is it big? Suguru is going to be there too tomorrow, right?" Shuichi excitedly blasted one question after the other, without even receiving an answer for any since the one he was questioning didn't even get a chance to answer.

Tohma chuckled. "Slow down, one question at a time. Yes, we are going to _our_ house. I guess it is pretty big. Suguru will be there as well."

Shuichi stared at his new daddy in astonishment. No one was ever able to answer his multiple questions without forgetting what they were.

'Daddy' smiled. "Yes, Shu-_chan_, I have to deal with many questions at a time often."

Hiro twitched. _Shu-chan_. How dare that crazy pedophile call his best friend that! "Seguchi-san, I don't think Shu would like to be called that."

"Hiiiiirrrrrooo!! I like Shu-chan!! It's okay if he calls me that. Tohma," Shuichi paused and looked at him, "umm, could I call you… daddy?"

"Of _course_ Shu-chan!" Tohma purred. "It's great that you already feel a father-son bond! What about you, Hiro-chan?" Tohma slapped on his practiced smile with ease.

Hiro twitched again. How he would _love_ to rip that smile of that face! "Hiro is fine, and I'd stick to Tohma."

"I see."

The limo they were traveling in stopped and Shuichi mouth dropped to the floor. _It's huge!!_ "Seguchi-sama, have a good day," the chauffeur addressed his employer.

Tohma nodded and addressed his boys. "Let's go."

Even Hiro had to admit that Seguchi Tohma had taste in the designs around the house. After entering the main doors, the foyer was made of marble tiles, and a long staircase could be seen. It seems to be made of bent metal bent into designs, and had curved glass on either sides of the metal. The kitchen could be seen attached to the foyer, but it was too far away to see any details. A huge chandelier, _probably all crystal_, Hiro mused, hung on top of their heads. As he looked up, he saw moldings everywhere on the edges of the ceilings, and as the base of the chandelier. Beside him, there were large, soft looking chairs and tables to go with them, made of mahogany. There was a wide skylight, the insides painted to look like a sky. The foyer leads into the living room, dining room, and family room. He couldn't see a bathroom from where he was standing. All in all, the house was gorgeous. Hiro was sure other parts of the house were too.

Every maid greeted them on the way in. "Seguchi-sama, welcome back."

"How was your day, Seguchi-sama?"

"These are the new ones?"

And other variations. Tohma just acknowledged them with a smile, nod, and occasionally, answered them. His attention was mainly on his orphans.

"Shu-chan, Hiro, follow me. I'll show you to your rooms now," a maid went up to them and said.

"Umm, could we have the same room?" Shuichi asked, making the maid look at her master for permission.

"Yes, Shu-chan, anything you want." _For now._

"Yatta!!! Where where?" The maid smiled at Shuichi's antics.

"Just follow me." She started walking upstairs. And Shuichi and Hiro followed, with Shuichi wanting to go faster, but not knowing the way and not daring to, since he didn't want to give a bad impression on his first day arriving.

Their room was the fourth down the hall, which was two rooms away from the master room. "I'll leave you two to get settled first, and then I'll come back in half an hour to give you a tour, ok?" The maid was already heading towards the door.

"Hai. By the way, what's your name?" Hiro, the one still calm (unlike Shuichi who was running around exploring the room already) asked.

She stopped and smiled. "Shiho."

"Have a good time Shiho-chan!" Shuichi screamed, making the others wince. His voice was way too loud, even for a room this size.

Finally, the two were left to themselves. "This is like heaven! The rooms are even better than the ones at the orphanage! I told you daddy isn't bad! If he was, then we wouldn't have such a good place! Hmm…we would probably be chained in a cell, or locked in a torture chamber!"

"Shu, don't let your imagination run."

"Humph."

"Whatever. I'm taking a bath. You put our stuff away."

"Hey, Hiro, that's not fair! You get to relax while I have to work!"

"Too bad," Hiro snickered, "you might have been able to stop me before, but I'm already in here!" With that, he slammed the door shut.

"…"_Wah!! Hiro's being mean! _He opened a drawer and flung Hiro's couple pieces of clothing in. _Ha!_

"Yes. You will get them next month. In fact, there's an extra one. Suguru."

A voice from the phone replied, "Yes, 4 million for the first two. That's fine, I'm sure they'll sell well. As for the third one, 2 million for now. He better be worth it. You'll get the other two million later."

"He will be. I've read his profile when going through Hiro and Shuichi's. They are friends. Your clients will love their attitudes."

"Any recommendations on what I should make each one?"

"Aa. Hiro a seme and the other two uke."

"Sounds good then. Bring them next month. Or I'll get them myself."

_Click…_

Tohma put down the phone. He wasn't lying. He was _sure_ that manwould be pleased withShuichi and Hiro. He had already sent that man some photos of them. Indeed, he was pleased.

Back in the Other Room

"Hiiroo! The half hour is almost over…I don't have any time to shower now!!" Shuichi whined in his best whining voice, hoping his best friend would take mercy on him and hurry up. No such luck.

Hiro was still in there singing.

"Pgh. He sings like a dying squirrel," Shuichi muttered under his breath.

"Shu! Bring me some clothes!" Hiro yelled, his voice penetrating the walls of the bathroom. In his hurry to get to the bathroom before Shuichi and without him noticing, he forgot to bring his clothes in with him. Now he had to hope Shu would still bring him his clothes.

_Clothes?_ Shuichi was puzzled. _Oh. _As he realized what his friend's problem was. _Tee hee! Pay back!_ He scanned around the room, looking for a place to hide. _There!_ He sprinted there and covered himself.

"Shu?" Hiro looked out the door, only to be greeted by an empty room. _The idiot must have left and gotten lost._ _If that's the case…_Hiro didn't even bother wrapping a towel around his waist. He swung the door open and marched up to the drawer. Only hastily thrown in pants and shirts of his were there. _Stupid Shu._ He picked out a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Now I need underwear and socks," he stated out loud. Where could the moron have put them?

"!!" Oh no! Shuichi panicked. At this rate, Hiro was going to find him in here and he was going to have a chance to scare him! Shuichi had forgotten that he put Hiro's underwear and socks in the closet, where Shuichi was hiding right now.

Hiro opened the closet… nothing but Shuichi's clothes. He thought and looked around. "Oh there're two closets." He walked towards the other one and swung the door open. Shuichi tumbled out and fell on him, sending them crashing to the ground.

"H-h-h-h-i-ro…hehe. Sorry?" Shuichi scrambled off. He was scared. One would understand why though. Hiro was seething. He hit his head against a _something_ in the fall.

"Gah!!" Shuichi got up and tried to get away, too late. Hiro grabbed him and threw him across the room and on the bed. "Brat!!"

Shuichi cowered on the corner of the bed, backing off when Hiro took a step closer, and fell off the bed on the third step.

"Ouf!" As Shuichi landed on his butt. "I'm ssoorrry!" When Hiro seemed far from convinced, he added, "YouknowIdidn'tdoitonpurpose. Iwouldneverdosomethinglikethattomybestbest_bestfriend!"_

"…Hahahaha. Just joking Shu. You should've seen your expression," Hiro said while putting on his clothes.

"Hiro! That wasn't funny, I seriously thought you were going to cook me!"

_Knock knock…_

Shiho entered, and asked them to follow her for their tour around the house.

"Mmm…Hiro, everything around the house is so amazing!" Shuichi sighed.

"Ya," Hiro couldn't disagree no matter how much he disliked the Seguchi. Everything in the house was impeccable. The decorations were so tastefully placed. They were simple, but shows thought the designer put into decorating the place. When Hiro couldn't help but ask Shiho who decorated the house, she told her that it was Seguchi Mika- Tohma's wife- that did it. Which surprised him, because he thought they hired an interior designer to do this. Hiro told the maid this, and she laughed. Mika _is_ an interior designer. One of the best too.

The next few weeks passed quickly for the entire family. Suguru joined the other two former orphans and slept in the same room, despite Tohma telling them that there's plenty of space even if the three of them had their own rooms.

But another problem was that Tohma was getting attached to Shuichi, who managed to charm him with his child's innocence that he possessed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," a quiet voice sounded.

"Daddy? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's already 2 in the morning," Shu said, his bare feet thumping along the hard-wood floor of Seguchi Tohma's office.

Tohma smiled. "Yes, I'm just about done. Go back to bed," he told his son. Shuichi yawned and the door to his office closed. _Maybe I should just tell Aizawa that I'm not selling them anymore. _He reached for the phone._ Yes, that seems like a good idea._ (905)He started punching in numbers, 827-48-

_Riiiinnnngggg…_

Answer or ignore. He was about to click ignore, until he saw the number. Then ignore didn't seem like an option. He clicked "answer."

"Eiri?"

"Toohma," Yuki Eiri's slurred voice traveled into Tohma's ear.

_Great, he's drunk._

"You've been drinking."

"No shit…come pick me up, I'm at Dr.Ink," even drunk, Eiri can't stop being a jerk.

Tohma smiled, unfazed by Eiri's rude behaviour, only glad that his brother-in-law asked for his help. "Of course, I'll be there right away."

"…" The line clicked. Tohma rushed out of his office to keep his promise of being there right away. He grabbed his hat and gloves, and put his furred coat on. He called his chauffeur.

A figure on a bed covered in bed sheets made of navy Egyptian cotton and pillows stirred. It sat up, then collapsed back onto the bed.

"Ugh," Eiri groaned, his head felt like it was going to explode! His editer was rushing him to complete his story before his deadline yesterday at a coffee shop, he remembered, when he suddenly lost his temper and walked out on her. Then he drank himself into a completely drunken state, almost to the point of intoxication, and somehow ended up here. Well, he's not at home right now, and definitely not at his house in Kyoto, which meant…

"Ah, you're awake now. It's already three in the afternoon," yes he was right. He was at Tohma's. The one who just spoke to him must have been one of Tohma's orphans. Eiri turned his head to look at the face beside him, which was blurred since the room still spun around him, but he could still make out greenish hair, arms on chin, and legs crossed. Not to mention an annoyed expression plastered on a round face.

"I thought you were dead. I don't even know why Tohma bothers with you," it said.

Eiri narrowed his eyes at the little brat, but was interrupted by the door bursting open by a redhead before he could come up with a smart reply.

"Suguru! Have you seen Shuichi?" Hiro yelled, eyes darting around the room for signs of his best friend, no matter how unlikely it was that Shuichi was hiding himself in the closet again.

"No, he was home since last night. Does Tohma know?"

"No. When I told him Shuichi wasn't there when I woke up and not in the house, his face turned white. I'm sure he knows something," Hiro and Suguru rushed out of the room, completely ignoring their guest.

Tohma looked calm on the outside, but one who knew him also knew his inner turmoil when he heard from Hiro that Shuichi was missing, especially Shuichi, his favourite of the three. He was sure he knew what happened to him: last night was the last of the month before the three orphans were due to be sold to the Aizawa. Shuichi happened to be the one at home. Suguru and Hiro were out, so the kidnappers couldn't get them. This was all because Tohma couldn't complete the phonecall to cancel the deal, it was interrupted by Eiri, who needed to be picked up.

Another thing he knew was that they probably can't get Shuichi back. The Aizawa family ran a brothel, and is always looking for new 'employees'. Tohma knew all this, and he was going to sell the three a month previously. If they are happy with Shuichi, they are probably going to leave Hiro and Suguru alone. Kidnapping one kid is already risky enough. For this, Tohma was glad.

But now, what is he going to do?

End of chapter one:

I know this is a weak beginning of a story, but I really didn't know how to start! Please be gentle with your critism. You may find that I spell 'favourite' differently than you, I am Canadian.

Next chapter: Shuichi learns the horrors of being a prostitute, his first client and being raped. He meets Eiri, who went to the brothel on a whim. Second chapter will be better, promise, since I got started.


	2. Friendless

Italics are thoughts

Chapter two: Friendless

Shuichi POV:

Looking around the room, I could barely make out anything, it was too dark. The spot I was lying on was cold and hard. And I have chains around my wrists and ankles. _Well I'm definitely not at home,_ I thought sarcastically. Surprisingly, I don't feel panicked. I know I've probably been kidnapped, but all I thought was that the kidnappers only wanted money since they knew daddy is rich. I didn't think they were going to do anything to me. Dad will save me, it's ok.

I don't know if it's day or night though. There're no windows, and the only light reaching me is the light coming from the bottom of the door. Even though I can't move or do anything about it, I wonder if the kidnapper bothered to lock it.

The door suddenly opened. Light flooded my room; it turns out to be more cell-like. There were no furniture, and there's mould and paint peeling off the walls. The light made my eyes water, closing them for a second. A pair of frigid hands grabbed my arms and pulled, bringing me to my feet. The man-I guessed- yanked on my chains and ordered me to follow him-I'm sure it's a man now.

"Slow down! I'm gonna fall!" I yelled at the stupid man who wouldn't spare me any mercy, and who even sped up. It was too late; my foot got caught in the chain around my ankles, and I fell forward. The man didn't even bother catching me, he just moved aside for me to fall flat on my face. _That bastard!!_

He smirked. "You're in no position to order anyone around." I could feel the smugness rolling off him in waves when I got up, and I had to bite back any comebacks I had, fearing him doing that again. He pulled again, making me fall forward again. Luckily, I got my footing. _Ha!_ I glared hard at the man, but didn't dare say anything.

He continued walking, and didn't look back at me again. _Then don't look back at me, I don't want to see your scrunched up face either!_ _Stupid, ugly, wrinkly, fat-_

I stopped cursing him when we entered a large, dimly-lit room. It turns out be an office. _Wow, it's even bigger than daddy's._ I looked at the man sitting at his desk, looking all high and mighty. _Huh! Wait 'til daddy saves me, he'll wipe that disgusting smile off your face!_ The man who brought me here forced me to the ground. "…!"

"Shuichi, right?" the guy said. The voice was slimy and slithery…and evil. Any spunk I had a second ago disappeared. This guy's dangerous. He stood up and walked over to me. He looked at me with dark, midnight eyes. "I'm Aizawa Akito, pleased to meet you." His thin lips curved upwards.

When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Didn't Tohma say that he's spunky?" He muttered. Too bad, I heard.

"What do you know about daddy?" I raised my eyes to meet his with all the defiance in the world.

"Hmm, daddy? Heh, the little bastard's getting soft. You always call him that?"

"Don't ignore my question! What do you know about him!" anger showed on my face, flushing it red.

"Fine, little brat," he snickered, "Tachi's going to have lots of fun with you,"

_Have lots of fun? What does he by that?_ I glare.

"Your 'daddy' sold you to me. This is a brothel," he added, "you're a whore."

I'm only fifteen, a virgin. I didn't know what a whore is, but I can't let him know that! I can't let him have the satisfaction of knowing an extra word than me!

I look at my captor, "Heh, dad wouldn't do that, he'll get me out of here." I said with naivety, _dad would never sell me to anyone!_

"Hmm? You still believe that?" The smile still lingered, he shook his head. "Stupid brat."

"DON'T CALL ME-"

"Tachi, come in," The heavy wooden door opened, revealing a dark-haired kid my age. Ew! Droopy eyes! "You can have the kid for tonight."

A sinister smile appeared on his face, and his eyes filled with…something. I wanted to shrink back in fear, but this is no place to be displaying inferiority. "Yes oto-san." He grabbed my arms and dragged me away from the office, leading me somewhere.

"Shu-chaann… what's with that look on your face? You look so…edible." Droopy eyes talked on, his voice so raspy it made me want to barf. I guess this voice thing is in the genes. Yep, father and son alike. I got a bit worried when he took his shirt off. His fingers went to his fly.

"Hey! Don't take your clothes off, I don't want to be in the same room as you if you're naked, sicko!"

"But Shu-chan! How am I going to make love to you if I don't take my clothes off?"

"Make love to me?"_ What does that mean? _"Don't make it seem like there's anything between us! I don't love you!"

He sighed and turned around when his boxers finally came off. I could see his 'thingy' 'standing up.' I didn't know what it meant though. I turned away in disgust.

"What's wrong Shu-chan? I'm _really_ going to eat you now." He came closer, I could see his feet coming into my line of sight. I finally snapped my head up. "Don't come closer!" I could do nothing about it, my hand were tied to the headboard of a bed.

"My room, Shu-chan," he was at the bedside now. He crawled on and climbed on top of me.

"Gah! Get off!" In my fit, I kicked, somehow my foot ended up on droopy eyes' balls. He hissed in pain, making me feel so _good._ But the glory didn't last.

_Slap!_ My face turned to the side, a red mark adorning it and making it sting. "What was-"

"Shut up bitch! I was going to be gentle, but now, ripping you in half seems like a better idea!" Tachi's nostrils flared. If I wasn't what he was venting his anger on, I would have laughed.

He sat on me and kissed me. Hard. He bit my lips, drawing blood. Then he thrust his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widen. I tried kicking him away with my legs, but I was never one for muscle power. My feeble strength was nothing for Tachi. I didn't have a shirt on, I just realized, and droopy-eyes took full advantage of that. He licked my left nipple.

"…! Ah!" Opps, that wasn't supposed to come out.

Droopy-eyes chuckled. "You're enjoying it. If you cooperate, I'll make you feel _really_ good, how's that?" He pinched my other nipple, while rubbing his dick against my groin.

I didn't know what's happening, especially what's happening to my body. Why is it reacting like this, like I can't control it? Tears prickled my eyes.

"Stop, what are you doing?" I whimpered, this never happened before.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?" my pants were pulled off, and hands were touching my most sensitive area. I moan.

Something touches my behind, and enters me.

I lay in bed in so much pain. Now I understand what droopy-eyes meant by ripping me in half. So he meant it literally. I'm by myself right now, scared out of my mind. Droopy-eyes explained to me what a whore is after the sex (he figured out that I didn't know). I'm going to be doing this for- for who knows how long? Just that thought alone made me cry.

My hands were still tied. It felt like my hands were going to fall off before, when I was resisting so much. Then I realized that droopy-eyes became more_ excited_ when I retaliated. I was so bewildered when he was thrusting. Why was he doing that?! Why was he hurting me? I sniffled and quieted down when I heard the door to the bathroom open, and I could see droopy-eyes' shadow hover above me.

"I know you aren't asleep yet, _baby._"

Ha, of course pretending to be asleep isn't going to work when my entire body ached and was shaking with the pain. I knew that.

"You know, if you feel so much pain now, heh, you'll feel like dying tomorrow,"

"_Tomorrow?"_

"You're going to the actual brothel tomorrow. You just came here today so I could try you out, because, well, I had to have you if you have such a cute face!" a grin broke out on his face. He pushed me to the edge of the bed. "You better sleep now, and be glad I'm even letting you sleep here."

_Glad? Who would be _glad_ that they are sleeping with a crazy rapist?!_

I did wake up feeling like dying. I try standing. Try. I tumbled to the ground on my first try, hissing. Something was coming out of my butt. Something red and something transparent. Well I know the red stuff is blood. That's why it hurt so much. Droopy-eyes says that it'll hurt more for me since I'm so 'wonderfully' tight. If I can't stand, no one is going to help me, I decided, and tried standing once again, only to fall. _I can't give up!_ I tried another 6 times, finally getting the hang of walking again. I got myself to the tub that a maid so kindly- she actually is kind- filled. Dropping myself in, the idea that daddy, or Hiro, or Suguru aren't coming for me. I burst into tears again. Sobs wracked my small body, as everything that happened yesterday came back to my fuzzed mind.

But I can't break yet.

I gather strength and rubbed my arms and thighs, cleaning them of the evidence of last night's activities. I wet my hair and lathered shampoo into it, rinsing it out and repeating the process with the conditioner. No matter what, if I can help it, I'll do everything to remain presentable.

I dry myself and put on clothes also prepared by the maid. They were simple. In fact, too simple. It consisted of a _thong_, miniskirt, and a _bra._ I do guess I can't complain, and put it on. My shirt from yesterday was completely destroyed, and my pants? They _mysteriously_ disappeared.

The maid was waiting for me when I came out. She smiled at me. "Shindou-san, you won't be having breakfast yet. Please follow me." So follow her I did. She led me back into Aizawa Akito's office and left me there by myself to face him.

I stood by the door.

"Why are you still standing? Take a seat," he gestured to the chairs lined up in front of his desk.

"Huh, no thanks," no matter how comfortable the chairs looked, and how much my ass 'screamed' in pain, I won't do anything he asks me to. Suguru always called me stubborn.

Akito leaned back, "Suit yourself. Today, you'll be starting your new _career_," he paused at career and laughed, although I don't find anything funny about it, especially when I experienced what my job is yesterday. _Let's see _you_ get a dick rammed up your butt!_ I wished I could see that day happen. "I'll explain how you get an order."

He put his hands together under his chin.

"A caretaker will take you from your room everyday and wash you, then put you on display. The display is a board you are standing and cuffed against. Your name and starting price will be place on it. Clients have a silent auction for an hour, and the highest bidder gets you. Of course, there will be glass separating the clients and you. The auction is only on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Any other day, the way for an auction is for the client to phone in and place an order on you. After the client is decided, they pay more for the toys they use. But a whip is more expensive than a dildo, and a big dildo more expensive than a small one. Lube is provided, lucky for you."

_Like I'm going to remember all that, _I roll my eyes.

Akito narrows his eyes, "Shindou, the auction is about to begin."

_What?!_ I look at him with wide eyes, catching his amused expression.

"Ma, get him ready. Shindou, that's your caretaker."

"Yes sir," Ma nodded, "follow me, Shindou-san."

We walked down countless wide halls in silence, and I snuck a few looks at my caretaker. He was tall and had light blond hair. So far he's been good to me. He hasn't been dragging me and addressed me with 'san.'

"Shindou-san. When Akito-sama was telling you about how this place works, he forgot something," that got my attention since I wanted to know this place more and prevent as many unpredicted incidents as possible. "Yes, Ma? What would that be?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"He didn't tell you that clients could deal as much damage to you as you want, as long as they don't kill you, permanently damage you, break your bones, or dislocate joints. Don't worry though, all clients are checked for HIVs before they can place a bid on anyone." He smiled at me.

_Oh _wooooowwwww,_ like that makes me feel _SO_ much better!_ Sarcasm wafts through my thoughts. _That still doesn't change the fact that you are leading me to be raped!_

We come to the end of a hall and turn to the door. Ma leads me into the bathroom and washes me, being gentler than I've been treated in the last two days. He was especially gentle when treating my sore ass.

"Come on," handing my bra, thong, and miniskirt back to me, "we'll be late." This time he pulls me along, taking me to my display area, and cuffing me down to be looked at by all.

10 minutes later, the auction will start.

Driving by himself, a tall figure had no where to go. He was just driving randomly, when he found himself in front of Icha Icha Paradise. He was sure he had heard of it before, Tohma probably. He had even been tested for HIV before, and tested negative. Tohma said it was a good idea so he could have a fling anytime he felt in the mood. They were all guys though. What if he was in the mood for a pussy? Stupid Tohma. Speaking of Tohma, Yuki Eiri didn't give a bull's crap about his missing son. In fact, he didn't even know the name.

Deciding that it would do no harm, he went in to check out some boys. Yes, young,_ tasty_ little boys.

Eiri found the place packed. _So many pedophiles, _then thought that he was in no position to say that, he was looking for a boy too. Maybe even boys. He _was_ in the mood for an orgy today. It's not like he didn't have the money. He was lucky to have his disguise on this fine Saturday. Not a good thing to have fans knowing he's a pedophile. Though the fact that it still surprises Eiri that a disguise of only sunglasses is enough for people to not recognize him. No matter.

_1 minute 'til the auction._ The announcement said.

Many people were ready to charge in to place their orders, but not Eiri. If he does want a kid, he'll get him no matter how much others pay.

_The auction begins now_

Bodies rammed into each other, each desperate to place bids and to see more candidates to have sex with. Eiri walked in. He'd never do something as unclassy as running. He looked at the displays and realized that ages weren't provided. So he guessed while passing each display, cat-like eyes scanning all the young males.

8 years old, too young. 10, too young. 13 years old. Hmm, maybe, if only he looked better.

Boys in the displays looked at him in awe and want as he passed, their eyes dimming when he barely even spared them a glance before continuing on.

14 years old. Maybe this one. Or this one. He's probably no older than 15.

A flash of pink caught his eyes. Many adults surrounding the display holding a young boy. _That one is probably 17 years old. _He read the name. _Shindou Shuichi._ Nice name, it even sounds familiar. Where had he heard it before? Eiri shook away the nostalgic feeling and read Shuichi's starting price: $50 000. Each bid must be at least $10 000 more.

_I guess that price is already a good deal._ He read the description. "Shuichi is a new whore here. He is a virgin. (1)"The highest bid was already at $68 400. Eiri looked at Shuichi again. Pink hair, round face, and…oh God, the eyes. Wide, innocent purple eyes.

_I have to have him._ Deciding not to even check out the other displays, Eiri strode up to Shuichi's display, wrote $100 000. People around him gasped at the number. But one other man challenged Yuki, and wrote $300 000. No one challenges Yuki and wins. He wrote $500 000, only to be countered with $600 000.

Getting annoyed and having enough of this, Eiri wrote $1 000 000. Bystanders looked back and forth between the two men.

The other man smirked, thinking that's the highest Eiri could go. $1 500 000.

Eiri sighed. So that wasn't enough. Feeling extremely whimsical that day, Eiri finally decided to pay $2 000 000. The opponent hesitated, and finally gave in when he decided paying any more isn't worth it to have Shuichi for only one night. Eiri smirked. Victory!

"Let's look at the results for all our whores today! We'll start with the uke category," the one in charge of this event, Reiji, said.

"Ito Kazuki, $25 000. Sayuki Asahina, $30 000. Kyousuke…Shindou Shuichi for…WOW incredible! Shindou Shuichi sold to Yuki Eiri for two million dollars!"

Shuichi lay on a soft bed wrapped in various coloured silks. He whimpered. _I don't know what to do! When Ma brought him to this room, he told me that if I got complaints, I'd get punished! _ Calming down, he also remembered that he said that it was his job to say 'yes' to whatever this Yuki Eiri said. He sighed, _I didn't see him when placing bids._

Eiri is in the bathroom. He wanted to shower before having Shuichi service him, although he doubted that Shuichi would be any good. _He _is_ a virgin afterall._

The door opened, Shuichi looked up, and his eyes widened. The man is gorgeous! Doing 'that' can't be that bad with this man, right? Shuichi checked him out. A tall, blond man with a built body. _I can't wait to see him naked!_ Shuichi squealed. _Gasp! Did I just think I'm going to enjoy this?_

Eiri, on the other hand, was trying to not get annoyed. He didn't want to ruin a night of sex by dissing his uke. He raised his eyebrows. "You see something you like, brat?"

Shuichi's felt anger flare up through his lithe form. He snapped his eyes up to meet Eiri's. "I'm not a brat, you bastard!" Shuichi pouted.

"What was that?"

Shuichi gasped, suddenly remembering that he's supposed to please every one of his semes, and what Ma said about punishments."

"N-nevermind,"

"No, I'm interested in what you said about me," Eiri smirked. Coming here wasn't a bad idea, he is going to have lots of _fun_ with this kid.

"Nothing, Yuki-san,"

"No, not Yuki-san,"

Shuichi was getting irritated. _Calm down! He's just doing this to get to me!_ "Then what do I call you?" Shuichi slapped on his sweet smile, the sweetest one he could muster in this situation, in a close-eyed smile.

"Let's try…Yuki-sama,"

"What?!" Shuichi jumped up and remembered again. "Yuki-sama…"

"That's good…" Eiri had been taking small steps up to the boy up until now, when he was right in front of him. He smirked, "Brat…"

"…!" Shuichi looked up at the taller man, having to crane his head back to look him in the eyes defiantly. Gold meet purple once again, clashing, with each thinking different things.

_I'm drowning,_ Eiri thought, being drawn into the endless depths of Shu's eyes.

_Gya! He's so hot!_ Shuichi couldn't believe it. He missed the dangerous look in his seme's eyes, and went right to the lust. _I'm falling._

Before Shuichi could even think anything else, lips fell onto his in a kiss filled with passion.

End of chapter two

(1)- yes, we all know he isn't, but I'm guessing virgins sell for more. That's why they wrote he's a virgin in the description.

For those who guessed right, good for you!  Suguru and Tohma aren't cousins in this one.

Next chapter: Eiri tries to remember where he heard of Shuichi's name, now that he's sure it is important. He tries to put an order on him for a week. Hiro, Suguru, and Tohma try to find their brother/son.

HELP! There're some characters I want in the story, but I don't know what their roles will be.

They are: Ryuichi, K, Sakano, Tatsuha

Any suggestions? Remember, they don't have to be related like Tatsuha and Eiri brothers!

Please review


	3. Trustless

I changed the rating to "M", I think it needs it.

Thank you, to all those who reviewed! I'm really happy that my first story appears to be well-received, especially when I started it with almost no planning! (I hope that doesn't stop you guys from reading…)

Replies to reviews:

Btw, italics are thoughts and flashbacks.

Chapter three: Trustless

(There is a LONG lemon here- censored)

Two figures lay on the bed. One was blond and the other had pink hair. Eiri, the blond one, was the only one of the two who was awake. The night _before was great, if only he was more experienced_. Eiri sighed. The night was only great because Shuichi was tight, not because he was good at what he does. He stared at his pink lover. Shuichi is pretty cute. His breathing was light as he slept soundly beside Eiri. _He was pretty much dead after the first round_, he remembered with amusement. Despite all the screaming on Shuichi's part, Yuki took care not to tear him up. So there was no blood.

Time to get up. Leaving his new lover in bed, he walked towards the bathroom, stretching out his long legs as he went. _I don't know why, but even though he was so bad, I still went through with it. Normally, I wouldn't have screwed anyone so horrible. Or maybe it's just for the 2 million dollars I paid. But that ass _was_ very fuckable._

Turning the faucet on and adjusting the temperature, Eiri put his hands under the water to test if it was hot enough. Once it was just right, he moved his whole body into the current. He closed his eyes. _What was it that he felt when they did it? _

Eiri closed his eyes and recalled the events of last night. He groaned, his right hand flying to his growing erection as his left braced himself against the wall.

_I remember his look when he saw my penis, engorged with blood. His eyes were wide, in disbelief. He asked me, "How is _that_ going to fit?!" I just told him, "It will, just relax. Get on your knees." My reply surprised myself. Since when did I ever try to comfort someone? _

Eiri moved his hands up and down in a frantic pace towards completion. _Not yet, I'm so close. Shuichi…_

_I spread his legs with my knee, his hands resting on my chest. I had already finished lubricating him, and I was already buried in his tight heat. He looked at me with such fear in his eyes that I couldn't bear to thrust yet. I knew I was big, and that I would hurt him if I started right away._

He jerked off, white semen bursting out of him, a feeling of happiness engulfing him as he did. _What was that?_

Washing off all traces of masturbation, Eiri toweled off and exited, only to find Shuichi stilled sleeping like a log. Eiri scoffed. What a carefree idiot.

"Just leave him there." Eiri jumped, although it wasn't visible. He turned around to see another man.

-----

Tohma made many phone calls, trying to find any way to reach Shuichi. He couldn't go to Icha Icha Paradise himself, Akito knows him. Neither could he send Hiro or Suguru because Akito has their pictures. If he wanted to be a client, he knew the process of being checked. I would be found out.

Running out of ideas, Tohma finally decided that he needs someone else to do this for him. He picked up the phone again.

"Hello?" An American voice answered.

"K, I need you to do something for me."

-----

"You are…?" Eiri questioned the other man suspiciously.

He smiled. "Ryuichi. (HAHA, not K) I'm his next client. I already placed an order on him until the next auction."

_Ryuichi? Sakuma Ryuichi?_ "Hn." Eiri grabbed his stuff and left the room, pretending to not care, while he just wanted to look at Shuichi one last time.

Eiri walked down to the elevator that happened to be open. Looking at it, it seemed that the person was waiting for him. That didn't make him hurry. Finally reaching the elevator, Eiri stepped in and moved to punch in "G", but realized that the other guy was heading there too. He looked at the other man dressed in a suit. Not a bad suit either. If only he got rid of those hideous glasses and kicked the habit of looking at Eiri like he's going to be eaten.

"G-g-g-good morning! I'm –Sa-k-k-an-ooo. I work here too!!! I'm the ca-retak-er of"

"I don't care," Eiri interrupted right away, this Sakano's voice quickly getting to his nerves. _God, this guy is annoying_. Eiri lifted his head.

"…! I,"

"Shut up, you're annoying," Eiri's voice cut off anything else Sakano was going to say.

_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying_. Sakano looked like he was going to cry. He was going to say something else, until the meaning of Eiri's words reached him. _Annoying_. Like crap dropping out of the sky from a bird, the word annoying hit him in the face like crap. Sakano now looked like he was slapped, and started spinning in circles, provoking more annoyance on Eiri's part. _A complete stranger that I barely talked to thinks I'm annoying!!_ Inner Sakano cried.

Luckily for Eiri, the elevator door opened and Eiri quickly exited, who couldn't put up with Sakano any longer. He was going to _hurt_ the other man.

Marching up to the reception, he gave the receptionist his name. Uesugi Eiri. No way was he giving his penname for people to find out how pedo he is. "I want to take Shindou Shuichi out for a week after Ryuichi's order is over," Eiri said, fully expecting to get his wish.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come back after Ryuichi's order is over."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry sir, but we can only have one order for each employee at a time. We can't have so many all line up. Shindou-san's order will be over on Wednesday, 2 hours before the auction. You may take him out then, if you are able to get through the phone line. Or you could come here personally and place an order on him."

"What do you mean by 'if you are able to get through the phone line?'"

"Many clients already have their eyes set on Shindou-san. He is expected to bring in a lot of money. Akito-sama isn't going to let people buy him out of here for a long time."

"Che!" Eiri left.

Once in his car, Eiri thought, "Shindou… the name does ring a bell. Where?"

-----

Shuichi whimpered, looking at the grown man in front of him. _He was watching me sleep for the past few hours_. Shuichi shivered, how scary. It was like a lioness watching its prey, waiting to pounce. _Where's Eiri?_

"He left already."

"Huh?"

"You asked out loud," the man seemed less ominous now, but that didn't make Shuichi any less fearful. "I have an order with you until Wednesday, let's go now." The man took Shuichi's hand, slowly bringing him to his feet, and waited for him to fall. Ryuichi knew Shuichi was going to fall, he could smell the sex in the room, and guessed Shuichi as the uke. Shuichi squeaked, and braced himself for his face to smash into the ground, which didn't happen. He found himself in another's arms, his face being pressed into a warm chest.

"!" Shuichi bit his lip, not knowing how to react to a strange man who was scary and cold one second and warm the next. "Umm, what's your name?"

"Ryuichi," he smiled at the smaller one in his arms. Then he lowered his voice. "That's my real name, Shu-chan, but here, they call me Kyousuke, ok? Only call me that when no one's around." Then his childish side came out. "But _you_ can call me Ryu-chan instead of Ryuichi!! Right, Kumagoro?"

_Huh?_

"But I get to call you Shu-chan!"

"Ok…" What am I supposed to say?

"Shu-chan, we're going home now!" Ryuichi pulled Shuichi up, then picked him off the ground entirely.

Ryuichi snickered, "Shu-chan! You're my bride now," he gave Shuichi a face-breaking smile. Shuichi flushed 10 shades of pinks.

-----

Sigh "Sakano, who made you cry now?"

"I don't even know him, Tatsuha-kun!! I barely spoke to him, when he suddenly called me annoying! Have you ever met _anyone_ so _rude_?"

Tatsuha sighed again. He did that a lot when he was with Sakano. "Actually I do. My bro, but I haven't seen him in so long, ever since I came here."

Sakano blew his cheeks up. "Tatsuha! You're supposed to say you haven't! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Tat waved him aside. "Whatever. If you're done, do I have any orders tonight?"

Sakano returned to normal. "Yes, actually, it's a customer we've never had before. His name is K."

Tatsuha knew the routine like the back of his hand. Right now, he's supposed to shower, then meet his customer. Unlike Shuichi, he is categorized as either seme or uke. Yes, Tatsuha has heard of Shuichi, but hasn't had a chance to meet the 'famous uke who earned 2 million on his first day.' Right now, Tatsuha heard, Shuichi got an order for 3 days with a rich man named Kyousuke.

Tatsuha himself is a famous whore, doing whatever he's been told, with whoever that's paying. But there's only one person that he really wanted, though he doubted someone like that will come to a place like this. Sakuma Ryuichi. Tatsuha constantly thinks about him, viewing his idol as a walking wet dream. Tatsuha isn't blind to the world just because he works at Icha Icha Paradise. He was flipping through the channels, bored out of his mind, when something made him flip back to the previous channel. Ryuichi's captivating voice. Nittle Graspers were having an interview. Ukai Noriko and Hilbert Kanone (1). Tatsuha eyes didn't even register the first two names and went to:

Sakuma Ryuichi.

Tatsuha said the name, the syllables rolling off like water. What a heavenly name.

-----

"Hey Hiro, stop worrying so much. Shuichi never falls easily. Eat something!" Suguru has been trying to get Hiro to eat for the past three hours. Hiro looked like hell, not that Suguru looked much better. Hiro had dark bags under his eyes, his long hair, normally silky, was tangled and matted. He smelt.

_I least I showered._ Suguru rolled his eyes.

Hiro looked at the framed painting on the wall. He looked at it, but without really seeing it. All he could do was think about his best friend. "Suguru, what if Shuichi doesn't come back? What if, he was like, hit by a car of something? He would never run away, right? He loves Tohma the most out of all three of us!" Hiro's eyes widened with every thing that he thought might have happened to Shuichi.

"Hiro! Shuichi will be okay…" Suguru trailed off, not knowing if he'll be right. Anything could have happened. He looked up when he heard quiet sobbing. "Hiro…" Suguru got on all fours and crawled over to Hiro, putting his face under Hiro's head, which was down, supported by his arms.

Hiro flung his arms around Suguru, pulling him into the bed to join himself. "Suguru…Suguru…help me…make this stop…"

Suguru looked at his friend, obviously in so much pain. "Hiro…" Suguru whispered, lifting Hiro's chin, and dropped his lips onto the other's. Hiro's eyes widen. The kiss ended as soon as it started, "Hiro, it'll be okay, everything will work out."

-----

"Ryu-chan? I can shower by myself!!" Shuichi cried as Ryuichi tried to strip Shuichi. They were running around the bathroom.

"Washing you will be like washing Kumagoro! Don't worry Shu-chan, I'll do a good job washing you!"

"Don't compare me to that…that thing!"

Ryuichi got Shuichi's ankle, but lost his grip. Shuichi sprinted to the other side of the bathroom, where the door is. _Yes! I can get out!_

Not. Arms found their way on both sides of Shuichi, not touching his prize though. A serious expression on his face. "Shuichi, just let me wash you. What will I do if you fall in the shower?" A goofy grin replaced that look. "Orrrrrr, Shu-chan, I'll just join you in the shower. I'll hold you so you don't fall!"

Ryuichi pounced on Shu, ripping the towel Shuichi wrapped around himself off, revealing Shuichi's golden skin. Ryuichi stopped to look at him. "So pretty! My turn!"

Before Shuichi could turn away, Ryuichi's clothes dropped off, and Ryuichi stood in all his naked glory. "Let's shower now, Shu-chan!"

Under the warm flow of the water, Shuichi could feel Ryuichi's presence behind him, his gaze burning into his back, traveling all over his body: his shoulders, his arms, down his back, stopping on his round behind. Shuichi jumped. "Ryu!" Ryuichi had apparently suddenly decided to grab Shuichi's butt.

When no reply was heard, Shuichi turned to see narrow blue eyes, and gulped. He didn't want to have to deal with a serious Ryuichi!

Ryuichi moved closer to Shu, pressing the other's head against his chest (Ryuichi is taller in this story). "Shu…I really want you…" His hands traveled across Shuichi's chest, bringing them to his abdomen, and finally resting on Shuichi's small penis. Just resting there, but not doing anything else. Shuichi tensed. "Ryuichi-san, I"

Ryuichi started pumping the other, making Shuichi's breath hitch. "No, stop." Ryuichi took his manhood, grown to its full size when Ryuichi was exploring, and pointed it at Shuichi's butt, the tip just touching, causing Shuichi to panic. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

-Switch to Shuichi POV-

He was still pumping me, his other hand roaming my body. This Ryuichi…he treats me better than Yuki did. But I don't know why, I'm thinking of Yuki right now. That it's Yuki doing this to me, and making me feel this way instead of Ryuichi. He is being very gentle. His head is on my neck now, licking, sucking, and making me writhe in his arms. He flipped me over so that I'm facing him. He moves his body down, until his mouth is level with my hardened shaft.

Ryuichi flicked his tongue out to lick my tip. A wave of pleasure washed over me, and I moan quietly, though I'm sure he heard it, he did it again. Soon, my entire shaft was engulfed. I look down, and I immediately come. He looked so hot down there, sucking me, his hair soaked.

He grabbed a bottle of bodywash and squirted a generous amount into his hand. Rubbing it around, he sets most of it on his fingers. He pushed a finger in, thrusting it in and out. He put in another finger, and this is when I tense. I still haven't recovered from Eiri, I still feel sore.

"Shu, you're so tight…" Ryuichi kept thrusting fingers back and forth, and when he finally deemed me to be loose enough, he slid into me.

(Censored, sorry guys, I already went overboard)

---------

I can barely remember what happened after Ryuichi exploded into me. I know he cleaned us off, dressed me, and tucked me in bed. We're both awake in bed right now, I'm sure he knows too. I still feel so dazed after the sex. I wanted to cry after I realized what I had done. I had had sex with someone that wasn't Yuki. What was I thinking when we screwed? Even though Yuki wasn't half as gentle to me, I'm still thinking of him. Ryuichi's silently angry now. Why? When I came for the second time, I moaned so loudly, but it wasn't Ryuichi's name, it was Yuki's.

Afterwards, I feel asleep, but he didn't just walk out on me and left me to sleep there. He took care of me, by wiping me so I wouldn't be itchy in the morning and pulling blankets over me, he just didn't say anything, a shadowed look on his face.

I'm so confused right now. Is it Yuki that I love, or Ryuichi's tenderness? What do I even see in Yuki? He called me names and was making feel so…inferior. But then, when he saw the fear in my eyes, he was gentle again. _OR_… do I not like either, just forcing myself to pick one?

---------

END OF CHAPTER THREE

(1)- He's a character from Spiral. I didn't want Tohma in the band, but if you've ever watched Spiral before, you'll find that Kanone's personality is similar to Tohma's. Try google searching him, if you come across the right picture of his 'dangerous' side, you'll know what I mean.

(2)- this is something my boyfriend says I do a lot. In fact, he says I suck in everything he puts in me. I thought I could use this in the story.

(3)- This sex scene has a bit from the Gravitation Megamix. I've been through this before, though. I got my boyfriend to read it. After, he was like, "Let's fuck like that." So here it is. Those were some of my feelings fucking like that (with all the toys, fist, pinch, and spanking)…hope you enjoyed!!

**Skip this part** it's pretty irrelevant

Just to tell you, although you don't need to know. As I was writing this, I was playing with a dildo (big one). My boyfriend wanted to see me masturbate tonight when he gets back from work. I'm just preparing myself so I'll be looser tonight. (I'm cheating, I know, but less painful for me- my boyfriend knows I do it). This is why I'm feeling so horny right now, sorry guys. The shower part with Shuichi and Ryuichi isn't supposed to be there, I wanted to save it for the next chapter. And I was supposed to censor more of it. I guess you can thank my 'honey'. God my ass is hurting (in a good way) so abused… THIS IS FOR THIS VERSION. I write this and save before I add lemons for the adultfanfiction version.

For the actual lemons in this chapter, I switched to a vibrator…so I came a couple times. Yuki was only supposed to fuck Shuichi once, but I couldn't help it, I just had to...

Can anyone tell me if I didn't pick the right genre?

Next chapter, Tearless: Over the months, Shuichi starts to break. His spunk starts to die, as his personality is polished to fit the wants of his masters. Meeting Tatsuha.

After the 3-day order Ryuichi has on Shuichi, there will be less of RyuxShu for now. Ryuichi will come back.

Okay, I lied. I was unable to whip up a longer chapter. Actually, it only seems long because of the two lemons. This chapter is even shorter than the previous two. I'm so sorry to those who wanted longer chapters. I'm sorry I talk about my personal life so much.

Just to drag it out, so far the pairings are:

EirixShuxRyu- EirixShu fans, plz still read even though the summary promised YukixShu!!

HiroxSuguru- I'm sure most people don't have a problem w/ this

KxTat- that's going to change?

I think that covers everyone so far.

R&R please.

As I said before, I can't always update multiple chapters in a day, so please don't expect chapter 4 today, and reasonably, a couple days afterwards as well. Actually, Ch.4 is already uploaded to my documents manager, I just haven't posted it yet.

**absolute-ecstasy**


	4. Tearless

Sorry for late update!! (It's actually only a couple days, but still…later than usual.) I've been feeling DEAD after work the past couple days, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this!! I'll never own Gravitation…

I'm just wondering…do any of you authors ever feel nervous when you open reviews and see how people react to your story? I get super nervous when I read mine, especially when this is my first story, people have never heard of me, so I don't have any reputation like some authors that you just say their names and you'll be like, "oh yeah, they wrote this story…"

For adultfanfic, when I read my story, there were all these symbols around the italic words. I was thinking this is crap!! How can I make the italics actually appear?

I'm not getting many reviews…**please review** to keep my confidence going and reviews help guide me!! **I've been holding off the update, as well.** Cuz I was expecting 5 reviews a chapter, but I didn't get it. I was hoping there would be more reviews if I didn't update yet, but no, there weren't. It _was_ a 'bit' disappointing.

Thanks to xxDream Theaterxx who told me the first chapter seemed like TohmaxShuichi, so I added NOT tohmaxshu in the summary. When I saw you saying that in the review, I'm like, "no way! This CAN'T be happening! " Is that why hits went down? Does anyone even read this? Fine, I'll shut up.

Chapter 4: Tearless

Wednesday Nov 7

-Shuichi POV-

My order with Ryuichi is already over, why is Yuki here to pick me up yet?! I look around desperately, hoping to catch any signs of my blond man. Where is he?

---------

"A meeting right now, no I have something to do. Another time," Yuki brushed off Mizuki's request to see him.

"No! Yuki-san, you don't understand! It's not me who wants to see you, it's your publisher!" Mizuki screamed into her cell phone, hoping to get the message that this is an important meeting, through Yuki's thick skull.

Yuki turned the steering wheel, puffing on his cigarette. "Fuck the publishers, tell them another time."

"Yuki! If you don't come to this meeting, your next book might fail!"

"…" _I guess I _can_ see him another time. My book failing isn't something I want though… _"Fine, where?"

---------

"Shuichi! Congratulations, you have another order at a high price!" Ma, so excited that he's the caretaker of me, says. I turn to look at him in anticipation. Is it Yuki?!

Ma read my thoughts, he sighed. "Shuichi, it's not him."

My heart broke. How could he take me like that and just leave me? I started crying. How could he give me to other men that I didn't know, and didn't want? Ma looked at me with sad eyes. Holding my hand, he said, "This is something all the whores here go through. You have to toughen yourself up and accept it. The next customer is also from here, in fact, he works here as well. His name is Tatsuha. Heard of him?"

I pause. _Tatsuha?_ "Is he the one that everyone says is cold and indifferent about everything? How is it possible that he's my customer?"

Ma laughs, "He's indifferent about his job, not about everything. He isn't exactly cold either. And it's possible for employees to buy each other. Everyone gets a share of the money they earn. You, in fact, already have a lot. You got $1 000 000 from Eiri-san (Ma doesn't know it's Yuki Eiri) and $2 000 000 from Kyousuke-san (or that it's Sakuma Ryuichi). But that's just a share of the total amount they paid for you. It's easier for employees to have each other, since you don't need as much respect to serve one of your peers."

My mouth was in an O.

We walk into Tatsuha's room. I gasp, it's even fancier than mine! But I guess it'll be his room we're soiling, not mine. Well, it's not like he cares though. I see a mop of black hair near the windows. Ma already left us to ourselves. Tatsuha turns. Both our eyes widen. _Yuki! You came for me, but what happened to your colours?_

I walk up to him and I touch his face, staring at the one I've been thinking about in awe. Then I remember, it can't be Yuki, Yuki doesn't work here. But then, who's this look alike? I whisper, "…Yuki?" He looks at me in surprise, then softened. "You have then wrong person, kid. But I did have a brother that looked a lot like me, Eiri."

I can't believe it, I found Yuki's brother. "Is it Yuki Eiri?! Is it?"

He looked at me, staring, "You know him…? My last name is Uesugi, not Yuki."

I deflated, so they aren't brothers. "Oh…yeah, he was my customer…!" _Crap! I'm not supposed to say that! Now the headlines will have 'Yuki Eiri spotted at Icha Icha.' _I smack my head._ I'm so sorry Yuki!!_

Tatsuha was amused by my display of emotions, and suddenly decided to take me out of my misery. "I'm just joking, Yuki is his pen name, his real last name is Uesugi. Didn't he ever tell you?" _I just met someone unexpectedly linked to my past._ "I can't believe he chose you though."

I snap out of the shock of meeting this person, and the sadness that Yuki never told me this, when Tatsuha said this. "What's that mean?! What's wrong with him choosing me?"

"? Nothing. I'm just …surprised, that's all." What an unconvincing answer. I brush it aside, flopping onto his bed and crossing my arms, and pout.

"What's with that look? Are you sad because I said that?" He comes closer to me, now sitting on the edge of the bed. I flop and face the opposite direction. He sighs, when his expression suddenly turns naughty. There was this 'something' in his voice when he talked to me next.

"Hey, do you know why I placed an order on you?" Not even giving a chance to answer, he jumped behind me and swung his arms around me. "Mmm, Ryuichi must feel like this too…" I was startled. I could feel his heartbeat against my back. "Ryuichi?"

"His name's Sakuma Ryuichi, famous rock star, though he'll never come here. That's why I ordered you! You look exactly like him…" He nuzzles into my back. I'm shocked, is it 'that' Ryuichi that I've been sleeping with the past few days? He sighs, "Ryuichi must feel like this too. Hey, Shuichi right?" I nod. "I look like my brother, don't I?" I nod once again, a bad feeling in my guts. I know it's 'that' Ryuichi now, I remembered that I did, in fact, look like that man. Sirens were going off in my head as the word 'danger' flashed. "Well then, you can call me Yuki, and I get to call you Ryuichi. It'll be okay…" He leans over and pushes me down.

"!! No!" My feeble arms couldn't push him off as he kissed me. "Ryuichi must taste like strawberries as well!"

Before even thinking about the results, I scream, "No he doesn't! He tastes like vanilla!" His eyes snap open, "What?" Opps, I said the wrong thing. "I mean…"

"No, how do you know what he tastes like?!" he pins me to the bed. "How?!"

"B-because…he was my client the past three days…" I start crying, fully expecting to be hit, I put my hands over my face, but I didn't get hit. Ever so slowly, I part my fingers. Tatsuha looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes focused back on me. "You've tasted Ryuichi-sama before…" I shrink back in fear, why does Yuki have such a crazy brother? Why do I have to be stuck with this psychopath? He puts his head over mine. "Are you the uke?" I nod, not even daring to speak.

His creepy grin returns. "Then I HAVE to have you. If I take you, then I'll be putting my dick in a place where Ryuichi-sama's dick itself has once been!!" My eyes widen, at least it's just sex. At least he's not going to take me apart of something. Tatsuha was already undressing, looking at me with a predatory look in his eyes. I shiver; maybe this won't be 'just sex'.

---------

I sigh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I expected to be torn like droopy-eyes did to me. But in fact, the way he took me reminded me of Yuki; sometimes gentle, and suddenly turning rough. I buried my head into the pillows, thinking of Yuki. I had once again screamed Yuki's name, but Tat didn't seem to mind. Afterall, he had given me permission to say that, while he was moaning Ryuichi the entire time. That kind of hurt though. I don't want to be confused with another person, no matter how famous or rich. I want to be my own person.

I turned my thoughts to Ryuichi. Did I resemble him that much? I turned to Tatsuha, and decided that I did. His eyes were still glazed and wide. We did it for three rounds. I wanted to sleep after the first, but he wouldn't let me. He said that it should be more tiring for him, since he's seme. But I don't see how that's possible, I feel like I'm going to sleep for a hundred years after that session. Tatsuha began viewing my hole as a sacred place once he was completely inside: moaning 'tight', 'hot', and other stuff like that. All the while saying that Ryuichi must feel like this too, of course.

Timeskip

Wednesday Feb 7

Looking up at the ceiling, there are dry tear streaks on my face. How many nights have passed like this? Has it been months yet? Years maybe? I can feel the blood leaving my body. My client just left. It was a woman, quite a wild one too. She used a strap-on dildo on me, and kept whispering words of love to me, telling me that she'll come back. Crazy woman, she doesn't love_ me_, she loves my body. And can't she tell that I'm interested in men, not women?

I hate this place. I wish I could be like Tatsuha, who I met a couple months ago. He's been in this business much longer than I have, doing what he's been paid to do so often that he just does it almost without emotions. Of course, he acts like it feels very good for him too, but I know, he doesn't really feel anymore, his heart is pretty much frozen over.

Ma just came in. He helped me to the washroom and started the bath. Carefully laying me down, he washed all the fluids that I was caked in off. He inspected my wounds. I've had so many clients by now, meaning I've also had various toys used on me too. The most popular being the vibrator and dildo, but rougher clients whip me. The evidence can be seen all over my body, but mainly concentrated on my back. Long, narrow scars, old and fresh, ran across my back. Some were thicker than others, and some were deeper. Ma told me last week that Akito made a new rule applying to only me. Since clients like whipping me so much, they're still allowed to use whips on me, as long they don't require stitches.

Ma rubs all sorts of antibiotics into me, and wraps me in gauze and bandages. I twist around so Ma has better access.

I remember when I first came here, it was in…probably November or December. I remember when I first started this job, how scared I was, looking at evil grinning faces hovering above me as they thrust and moan, but I lay there suffering. But I also remember my peaceful nights of gentler sex with Yuki and Ryuichi, but that seems so far away now. They haven't come to see me in a long time, or at least it seems like a long time to me. Did they get bored of me? I picture Yuki, his beautiful body shimmering with sweat in the moonlight as I sat on top of him, riding him. I could swear those nights felt like yesterday, when I caressed Yuki's gorgeous six-pack- those hard abs that I sometimes kiss when he lies down while letting me do all the work in the lovemaking- the muscles in his arms flexing as he moved to wrap his arms around me. It all felt like yesterday.

Where are they, where's Ryuichi…better yet, where's _Yuki_?

-Flashback for Ryuichi, December, previous year-

"_Ryu-chan, we're going on tour! Did you hear from Kanone yet?" Noriko chirped, happy to be playing in front of millions once again. "Tickets already sold out for the first 11 nights!"_

_Ryuichi didn't hear the part about tickets. All he could think of was the tour that he didn't know about. _I'm not going to be able to see Shuichi then!_ He remembered his precious Shu-chan, but of course, he can't cancel. He would just have to go through with this, as his manager planned._

_He replied, "Oh really? I didn't know!" He took out Kumagoro and slapped on a trademark smile. "Kuma didn't know either!" He closed his eyes in an arch. Cautiously, he added, "How long is the tour going to last?"_

"_Hmm, I don't know yet, but it could be for months! You can _shine_ for months, Ryu-chan, months!" Noriko was so excited, swinging her arms about in wild gestures._

"_Then that means I won't be seeing Shu for months…" Ryuichi thought, no excitement there._

End flashback

---------

Rolling around in the bed that Ma just set me into, I grab the remote and switch on the TV, bringing myself right to the literature channel. Tatsuha said Yuki is famous, so there must be something on him. But there was nothing. I press the guide button, and grid-like boxes popped up at me. I read the line I needed, "Interview with Yuki Eiri- 8:30 to 9:30 PM", and inwardly smacked myself. I missed it, how could I? Tats said Ryuichi is famous also, so I flipped to the music channel.

I propped myself up with my elbows, the blankets over my head, but I could still see the screen. Nothing yet, commercials were on. Suddenly a woman spoke. "And now, back to Nittle Grasper's newest song! Our lead singer says that it was written by a new talent!" The camera swung over to the side, a man walked out of the shadows, indifference showed on his handsome features.

I gasped, _Yuki!_ Yuki is a lyricist? I stopped thinking and started listening to the voice I loved so much.

"I normally don't write lyrics, but this is written for someone very close to me," Yuki's deep baritone voice reached my ears, when a dreadful thought occurred to me. What if it's for a girlfriend, or even boyfriend?

"Oh, is this person your girlfriend?" the woman batted her lashes at Yuki. _Stop that, he's mine!_ I thought, _I don't care if I sound possessive!_

Yuki didn't reply, to the media's- and my- dismay. He walked over to the VIP section and sat. The camera went back to the stage, darkened to cause suspense. Blue and orange lights suddenly flashed, flickering on and off a couple times before swinging side to side in unison. The crowd went wild, cheering, waving. Three figures walked in. The crowd went even nuttier, if that was possible. The synth two synth players took their spots quickly, and music started.

Soon enough, the voice that I remembered moaning above me started singing in a wonderfully rich voice. I recognized it as Ryuichi's right away.

"_The motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_

_that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_

_a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_

_that almost screams the innocence desired at night"_

Wow, this is amazing, Ryuichi's voice and Yuki's writing talents. Even though they're a bit too deep, I still love how intelligent they sound.

"_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_

_fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course"_

"_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision"_

I look at the song name and giggle. I never thought Yuki would ever use the word 'shining." I was sure that's a Ryuichi word!

"_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene" _

I'm sure this song is written for me now, Yuki referred to the person he wrote it for as someone very close- me, I'm very close to him. This thought makes my insides melt. And better yet, Ryuichi's singing it! My two favourite clients of all times worked on something together for me! I giggle, no longer feeling sad.

"_A sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game"_

I didn't hear Ma come into the room. I didn't know he was smiling, thinking, "I'm glad Shuichi's smiling." I didn't know he left me alone to watch the loving words Yuki wrote for me spilling from Ryuichi's lips. I'm suddenly sleepy, but I feel better now. I no longer feel so depressed that my favourites haven't been visiting me, now that I know they've been busy, and I no longer feel like dying. My eyes fall shut and I miss the last few paragraphs, I was thinking, _even though I saw you on TV, it's still not as good as seeing you in person. Where are you? Visit me._

"I miss you…Yuki…Ryuichi…" I didn't even know I mumbled this out loud, no one heard though, luckily, not even Ma.

"_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope"_

A slower paragraph started, it would have been Shuichi's favourite, if he heard it.

"_Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_

_And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry"_

"_Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope"_

"I love…" my arms collapses, and my body following so afterwards, joining together in a sleeping position that his eyes already took.

-------------------

I know Ma is nice. But he's so shy, saying that the cellphone that he just gave me is for my birthday, which is more than two months away. He just won't admit it, but he just wants to give me a gift, not that I'm saying I don't want it- it is a nice phone. Icha Icha Paradise doesn't supply the whores who phones in their rooms. Akito is probably afraid that we'll try to stir up escape plan. Not that I'm surprised. Who would want to be stuck in this hellhole? But it's too bad, I don't know anyone's phone number. I want to call Ryuichi and tell him that I heard his concert from my room last night, or call Yuki just for the sake of hearing his voice, calling me an annoying brat.

I also feel guilty. I was thinking of calling those two before I even thought of home, where Hiro and Tohma are. Opps, I forgot Suguru. I feel bad that I can't remember our home phone number. But I can't call _anyone_ if I don't have their numbers! Why won't Yuki and Ryuichi come, I'm getting lonely, I know it, even though I'm always sleeping with all sorts of men. The two I want most haven't came yet, especially when I need them most.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Part of this chapter was from the anime, where Shu first meets Tat.

This chapter is actually longer than chapter three- censored version, since it doesn't have all those author's notes that everyone hates so much!!

Up until now, this story has been pretty easy to write.

Next chapter: Up until now, this story has been pretty easy to write, but now, I'm getting kind of stuck. I'm thinking, what have I gotten myself into, writing this? But I'll finish this, I just need help. There're a number of things I could do here.

Bring Yuki and Ryuichi back to visit him and then what happens? I'm definitely going to bring them back though.

K comes and screws Shuichi, then tells Tohma that he's safe?

Something else?

I'm gonna need quite a couple suggestions before I decide on one and update. So R&R guys! I'll love you forever! (and dedicate the next chapter to you guys who reviewed this pathetic excuse of a chapter)

And no one decided to tell me if I picked the right genre.

**absolute-ecstasy**


	5. Sleepless

Disclaimer: Don't own

Thanks to the people who reviewed for chapter 4, and as promised, this chapter is dedicated to you guys (I got more than my goal of 5 reviews for ch4!!). A reviewer suggested I put up yukixshuxryu in my summary, so I did! I will take many of my reviewers suggestions and consider them, so review please!!

Sorry for the long delay, but I wouldn't post this at 1500 words. I was thinking it's too little since my other chapters were 3000+ words. So once again, SORRY!!

This chapter is for:

**Vinyl Marmalde**, **xxDream Theaterxx****lilrocke****r, chocho, ****misydidi****eh.sure.whatever.**, and **1xmocha **

Yes, there is an **uncensored** version of this story. It is on But because I copied and pasted when I put it up, there are weird symbols that you'll have to put up with instead of italics that are supposed to be there. Check it out for the lemons XD.

Chapter 5: Sleepless

Yuki frowned at the small form in his arms clinging to him, crying. What did they do to him?! Sure, he didn't visit Shuichi for the past couple months even after Ryuichi's concert, but that was because his editor, Mizuki, was out for his blood if he didn't complete his next chapter.

Shuichi was shaking. He could still imagine the cruel smiles and lustful eyes of men leaning over him and violating him violently, whispering poisonous words into his ears. He shivered, pulling at Yuki's shirt harder, and nuzzling deeper into the smooth chest.

Yuki sighed. "Would you stop trying to melt into me?" Shuichi didn't answer, he sniffed. "Yuki, don't leave, let me hold on…just a little longer…"

Shuichi hadn't been able to sleep the past weeks. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes when his body was about to shut down from the torment it went through. Then Yuki came back. As much as he was happy to see him, that didn't mean other customers stopped coming for him. But it was nice that Yuki's back- he can have a break from abuse whenever Yuki bought him. He smiled, which was strange considering the state he was in.

Yuki closed his eyes and relaxed. He did, in fact, want to see this boy during the time he was gone. Shuichi shifted in his arms, causing Yuki to move as well to better accommodate him. "Yuki, do you love me?"

Yuki started. Did he? Well he knew he was at least a little bit attracted to the child. But love…? He was about to say that he'd never love anyone, when Shuichi got up to kneel before him so he could look Yuki in the eyes while he answered. Shuichi's eyes were sad- beyond sad actually. The previously glowing happiness in them dissolved into dull, unpolished amethyst, if it could even be described with the name of a jewel. No they can't, Yuki thought. They were no longer twin orbs of amethysts, Shuichi's eyes are just dark purple now. Sadness, loneliness…Yuki was sure Shuichi was experiencing all negative emotions right now. No, he can't destroy the boy even more by answering in the negative.

"…I like…you…"

Shuichi didn't say anything yet. He just looked down, disappointed. He _loved_ this man though! But of course Yuki wouldn't like him. Yuki's famous, he's handsome, rich, smart, he has everything that a mate would want, why would Yuki choose him?! Silent tears ran down his round cheeks.

Yuki was surprised that Shuichi didn't come up with anything to yell at him with. He couldn't see those tears- Shuichi's head was down. What was there to say? He could get rid of the brat anytime he felt like- all he had to do was stop coming to this place, stop paying for him. But he hasn't done that yet. Why? Yuki really didn't know. Maybe he did love Shuichi? _That's not possible,_ the thought, _I can never love again, not after that. _Shuichi brought himself off his knees and stood. He didn't want Yuki to see his tear-streaked face. Shuichi felt absolutely disgusting in the presence of Yuki, who always appeared to be clean.

He headed towards the door, only draped in the towel he brought out after showering and sitting with Yuki. "I'm going now, I'll see you next time."

"Wait-"

The door slammed shut, the echo resonating in the strangely quiet room. Yuki narrowed his eyes in anger. What made the kid think he could leave, he was never dismissed! And what makes him think that he's so special that he'd be paid for by Yuki once again? Yuki seethed.

---------------

Shuichi hurried down the corridors, finally bringing himself to the door of Tatsuha's room. He knocked in quick raps.

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang ba-_

The door flew open, revealing a Tatsuha who was just in the middle of servicing a client. He was about to scream- his mouth already in the shape of the first word- at his guest until he saw who it was.

"Shu?" Tatsuha's face scrunched up in worry, taking in the enormously swollen eyes. "Never mind, come in first, I'm almost done here." Tatsuha moved aside, waiting for Shuichi to go in, which wasn't long considering this was what he came for.

The man that was Tat's client didn't seem to mind what was going on outside, or that someone else was brought in.

Shuichi sat down on the couch, watching Tatsuha get back to his job, occasionally blushing and realized that he was being a voyeur. The man was of European descent, pretty hot too. Dark brown hair clung to the neck, as he moved his hands over his chest and moaned as Tatsuha pushed into him. He moaned with a higher voice than Shuichi thought he would have possessed.

Tatsuha groaned when the passage his penis was stuck in suddenly tightened as hot white 'milk' sprung from the tip of the one under him, he came soon after.

--------------

"Shu, what's wrong?" Tatsuha had just finished wiping off the mess covering him and motioned for Shuichi to join him on the bed. Shuichi complied, but blushed when his hand touched sticky something on the bedsheets. Then any traces of embarrassment faded as the question reached his ears, tears sprung from his eyes once again. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

"Your brother!"

Tat frowned. "What about Eiri? Did he hurt you?"

Shuichi shook his head rapidly. "No! It's just…" Shuichi told him how he felt when he asked if he was loved by Yuki, the desperation he felt needing to know that someone loved him, only to have that dream shattered.

"My brother was never good at expressing his feelings, I'll tell you that." He didn't know idea how to comfort his friend, that's a job for Hiro- whose existence he learnt about from said friend.

"But…I feel so…inferior…when I thought about how much Yuki deserves someone better, not a prostitute! Yuki had many girlfriends and boyfriends before, all of them were all good people! They were famous. But I'm…"

Tatsuha waited for the end of Shuichi's rant.

Tears had finally allowed themselves to freely find their ways to his chin as Shuichi finally concluded in a whisper, "But I'm…nobody…" He closed his eyes at the confession, his chest clenching in pain. Sobs wracked through his petit frame when arms found their way around him.

"Shu, you aren't nobody…" How could he even think that! Shuichi is pure and kind, unlike those snobby, good-for-nothing celebrities Shuichi mentioned. Tatsuha's seethed. Why would he feel that way? "Shu, just because they are famous, doesn't mean they're good people. Just because you aren't as famous, doesn't make you a bad person either." Tatsuha chastised him gently for even daring to think that way.

"Really? You're being honest…right?" Shuichi looked behind him at the guy comforting him. He had lost all confidence as he was here- destroyed by the lusty monsters that called themselves human.

Shuichi rested his head on Tatsuha's shoulder, feeling slightly better when he told him he's not bad either, he sniffed.

"Shuichi, lie down. Sleep here tonight." Shuichi nodded, slowly lowering his body until it met soft, 600 thread count sheets. "Good night," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

Tatsuha lay awake long after Shuichi had fallen asleep. He didn't know what he could do to ease his friend's pain. This kind of frustration made him want to rip his hair out. He glared at the ceiling, expecting it to give him an answer on what he should do. When it didn't, he flipped over, disappointed, to Shuichi's sleeping form.

The moonlight shining on Shuichi accentuated his smooth features. It made him look…ethereal. But Shuichi always looked like an angel, with or without the moon, and asleep or not.

---------------

The next day came around, the sun sat proudly in the afternoon sky, overlooking all those below it. Tatsuha was one of those it overlooked. He was watching Shuichi miserably blow his nose so full of snot from the previous night's share of crying.

Shuichi fed another tissue to the garbage before grabbing yet another one and started assaulting it. Tatsuha was just staring at him, amused. It irritated Shuichi to no end, and at the same time, unnerved him. What's so interesting about a guy so miserably clearing their stuffed nose?

Tatsuha spoke. "You sure have a lot of snot packed in such a small nose."

Shuichi flushed and was going to retort, when something stirred inside his nose. He sneezed before Tatsuha.

_Haaa…CHOOO!_

Shuichi closed his eyes as strings of _stuff_ flew out of his nose. He didn't see where they landed. He was just glad to be free of it now. Using the tissue already in his hand, he wiped off a little moisture from his nose, and wiped off saliva on the edges of his lips. He finally opened his eyes after cleaning off.

The first thing he saw was a really pissed Tatsuha. He was about to ask what made him so mad, when he noticed multiple strings of still-wet snot clinging to his face. It was from him, he realized. Shuichi knew he was supposed to be afraid of Tatsuha pummeling him, but strangely enough, he wasn't. A giggle left his lips. Tatsuha's snot-covered twitching eyebrow made a fit of small laughs leave him. Tatsuha twisted his mouth upwards into a half scowl, and also grimacing at the mess at him. The expression sent Shuichi over the edge.

He burst into laughter, rolling over and clutching at his stomach as it started to ache.

Tatsuha blinked as he watched Shuichi howling happily. True, Tatsuha was angry- and shocked- when he got covered. He planned on scaring poor Shu when he finished cleaning off after sneezing for dramatic effects. But seeing Shuichi like this, it was as if he's staring at two different people- the frightened, sobbing Shuichi of yesterday and this laughing, maniacal…thing right now. He didn't have to even think, he prefers this Shuichi. He'll let Shuichi go this time. He rid his face of the stuff and waited for Shu to calm down, he already started.

The loud laughter faded back into giggles, and eventually died off. Now what? Tatsuha didn't hit him, and is instead…holding out a hand and helping him up?

Shuichi accepted the hand, and stood. "Glad to see you back to normal." And Shuichi completely understood what Tatsuha meant by that. He smiled, "See you later, ok?" Tatsuha led him to the door, holding it open for him. "Come to me anytime, okay, Shuichi?"

"Of course." The door closed.

---------------

Shuichi skipped back to his room, feeling physically a lot lighter than yesterday. He shoved the key in and twisted, swinging the door open, completely not prepared for who waited inside.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki?" Shuichi looked at the man he poured tears over last night, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Yuki stared back. There was no anger in those eyes he loved so much, Shuichi realized, and breathed a sigh of relief. Yuki's face was still indifferent as Shuichi calmed his nerves.

_Good thing I didn't wait until I got back to blow my nose!_ Seconds passed, turning to minutes. _That would have been so horrendously disgusting!_ Neither moved. An eternity moved by without either knowing, all they saw were each other.

Finally, Yuki ended the eye contact, and strode over to tower over the boy. He simply couldn't understand what happened last night with Shuichi. He could say he loved him, but not out loud. Yuki could also safely say that he's never felt this way before. Is this how love feels?

_Whatever,_ he decided, and swooped down to claim the enticing strawberry lips. Heck, Yuki didn't like strawberries before he met Shuichi, but after…

Shuichi's eyes widen, if that was possible. A kiss, how unexpected! Then he realized. _A kiss from Yuki! I'm so happy!_ Shuichi stayed still, letting Yuki plunder and lick his tongue and trace his teeth with the thick muscle of a tongue Shuichi had gotten used to.

Yuki let his eyes fall shut in perfect bliss. He had missed this touch tremendously last night, especially since they had parted on sour terms. He felt Shuichi finally shift and break away for precious air. He needed it too. The two lovers panted together.

Shuichi realized how much happier he was at seeing Yuki. Even when he feels lonely and suicidal, his presence made the effort of living through that period worth it. "Yuki… I need you…"

_Ring!!!!_

Shuichi pouted. Way to ruin the moment! He patiently waited for Yuki to pick up. Instead, he glared at the phone. But this person isn't going to give up if he ignores it. "What?" he snaps into the receiver.

"Eiri, I was worried about you! You weren't at home when I went to visit!" Strangely enough, Tohma doesn't sound as cheerful as he should. _Probably the lost brat,_ he decided.

"I don't need you, Tohma. Don't come to my house to check up on me." Yuki kept his voice monotonous throughout the sentence and hung up. Normal people would be at least a little worried about their house being broken into by obsessed relatives, of course, Yuki isn't the average person. That's how he kept his level head to deal with Tohma.

Yuki tosses his cell to the side, and turned his attention back to Shuichi, who was fidgeting against the wall. _But what for?_ Yuki wondered._ This is his room, why does he have to look so…_ unsure? Shuichi peered at him from beneath his pink bangs curiously. Nervously, he inched closer until he was directly in front of Yuki. Clearing his throat, he shyly asked, "Who was that?"

"Just Tohma," Yuki paused, Shu wouldn't know him, would he? So he added, "that's my brother-in-law."

"Hmm?" Shuichi cocked his head to the side, when something snapped in him. "Tohma?! Seguchi Tohma?!" It has to be! Please let it be!

Yuki was genuinely surprised. "You know my brother-in-law?"

Shuichi squealed in delight. "He's my adoptive daddy!!!"

Yuki blinked, so he _is _the lost brat! Then he was pleased. If so, then getting Shuichi out will be possible. Shu tugged at his sleeve, all nervousness forgotten. All Yuki could see now was the anticipation welling in those vibrant amethysts. "Yuki…could you call home? I really want to hear their voices."

Yuki abruptly turned away. "No, I'm not calling Tohma, for anyone."

Shuichi jumped on his lover. "But Yuukkkiiiiiiii!" How could he do this! He finally found someone related, when…related? Tatsuha!

"Yuki… didn't you lose your little brother? Then you should know how I feel!"

"How did,"

"Tatsuha works here."

Yuki stared in shock. Tatsuha became a prostitute after leaving?! Yes, Yuki knew how it feels to suddenly having to face the reality of losing a loved one. He grabbed his cell phone and gave the command of calling Tohma's home number. It was picked up on the first ring. An extremely worn out voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you Hiro?" Shuichi filled with happiness at hearing his 'brother's' voice.

He made an affirmative noise.

"Good, Shuichi's with me right now, Icha Icha Paradise. Do you want to-

"PUT HIM ON! RIGHT NOW!" Shuichi yanked the phone from the hands of the taller man. "Hiro!!"

"Shu…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard his best friends voice for the first time in months.

Shuichi could hear background noises and a worried 'why are you crying Hiro?'

"Suguru!"

Half way across the town, Suguru couldn't believe Shuichi was still alive. "Shuichi?"

"Hai, and could you guys give me your phone numbers? I'm going to store it in my phone. Mine is 905-837-9090 (made up)."

--------------

Shuichi sighed happily after hanging up. Today was by far the best day since meeting Yuki. The phone is still sitting in his hands when he remembers, Yuki! The man had fallen asleep when the talk they had for the past two hours didn't concern him at all.

Shuichi smiled gently and placed the phone on the nightstand. He crawled over to Yuki side and pulled off his jacket, dress shirt, and pants, leaving him in only his briefs. It was 2 o'clock now, and the sun hung high. Shuichi drew the curtains back, letting the sunlight shine one Yuki. Maybe Yuki will tan this way, he giggled and tucked himself in bed with him.

--------------

At midnight now, outside the building where a blond and pink head were peacefully slumbering, a tall man walked by. He was clad in dark clothes. But one could clearly see long silky blond hair peeking out from the hat he was wearing. He craned his head to get a look at the top of the building. _It's so tall it's a skyscraper!_ K thought. Then he whispers to no one but himself to hear, "It's this building, I finally found you."

He continues his midnight stroll down the lonely street, the dark finally swallowing him.

_Tomorrow, I'll come for you._

--------------

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Again, sorry for the long delay.

I'm really wondering, does it bother you that I'm gay? I've mentioned that I'm a guy before, in this story. I've been called a fag by a private messager recently. They told me that I should hire a whore if I like dicks (up my ass) that much. I DO meet the occasional homophobic, but still…I guess it's pointless to ask this in a yaoi fanfic though…

One of the stories I read, Hitman from the anime Naruto, asked people to rate his/her story. I thought that was a really good idea! So:

Rate 1- the lowest to 5- the highest (include .5s –like 4.5 if you want) for… add some comments after each rating plz! Don't just provide me a number for me to figure out why I got it…

a) Characters

b) Storyline

c) Summary

d) Spelling and grammar (author's notes don't count of course)

e) Writing style

f) Anything else you want to add, like, are my lemons good enough?!

g) Overall story

…in your reviews this time, I really want to know what you guys think! Include other comments too!

Remember, I take anonymous reviews too.

Next chapter: Contact with Shuichi and K. Ryuichi comes back from his tour, and can't wait to visit his Shuichi again.

Just to tell you, I'm absolutely TIRED of trying to get the chapter titles to go with episode titles from Loveless. It's just TOO HARD!! So next chapter, don't expect the title ending with 'less', okay?

If you want, next chapter will be dedicated to reviewers of this chapter.

**absolute-ecstasy**


	6. Hopeless

Disclaimer: Don't own, happy? Murakami won't write a FANfic, would she?

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed for ch5: xxDream Theaterxx(as always), hulagirlZ, misydidi, lilrocker(as always), Nocturn Sadist, Marieko, Loveless19, xXflamekittyXx, Sammi C.

I was going to type this up later, but because of the blackout (stupid blackout), none of the computers worked except for the laptop, whose wireless connection doesn't work because of said blackout. So I had nothing to do except continue the story, so I could put up when the electricity comes back.

Chapter 6: Hopeless (not from Loveless)

The azure sky held no clouds, the sun was blinding this afternoon, and people hid themselves from it, except for K who already had sun-kissed hair. The automatic glass doors of Icha Icha opened to welcome this gun-crazed American as he approached them. The receptionists smiled to greet this foreigner. "Welcome!!" She chirped, "How could we help you?"

"I have an order with Shindou Shuichi, the amount has already been paid."

"Your name?" She asked.

"K."

She didn't seem surprised, or even fazed at the one-letter name. After all, most people who come here give fake names, which is true, except for K's case. "Alright, there you are. Hideki, bring him to Shu-chan!"

_Bring me? _K couldn't help the idea that popped into his head._ They make me sound like a dog._ Not voicing this thought out, he wordlessly followed a short, fat man into the elevator. The doors closed when Hideki punched in the floor to Shuichi. It was then that K noticed the looks the other guy sent him. K tensed. _The guy was checking him out! What the hell?_ He inwardly shivered, thinking of what it would be like with this guy. Thick lips kissing, fat hands wandering over his-

EWW! K grimaced, why was he even thinking about that? He was already married, and _this_ guy doesn't stand a chance against his beautiful Judy. He shivered again, noticing that eyes were still wandering. Too bad he couldn't just swing he gun out and fire at this guy. Wait, could he? Nah, shouldn't risk it. Instead, he pushed himself further into the elevator wall. Why is this trip taking so long?!

A _ding_ was heard, and the elevator doors slid open. _This is the twentieth floor, that's why the trip took so long! _K rushed out as soon as the opening was large enough for him to run through. The guy was dense enough to not even notice his discomfort! Hideki hurried out after K, making a point to brush against the other man's hand. K noticed his hands _are_, indeed, fat and stumpy.

"This way, _K-san._" K's name even sounds wrong on his lips!

They made numerous turns through tastefully decorated halls, fit for a king. Funny, K had expected this to be some sort of dump…since this _is _a brothel, right?

They finally stop at a door marked 686, K noted and memorized this important number. Tohma's _son_ is behind this door. Hideki slid a card into the slot and waited for the light to turn green. Then he took the card out and opened the door. "Hey,"

Hideki spun at K's voice. K smirked, this could be used to my advantage. "How many of those cards are there for each room? Or can you not tell me?"

"Ohhh, of course I can tell you! Each floor uses the same card, so this floor has one card for like, 30 something rooms." He smiled.

"Yes, but I meant, how many copies?"

"…The receptionists, Akito-sama, and Tachi-sama…that would make three copies in total of each key."

"Ahh, thanks," K turned.

"W-wait! Your phone number! Min-"

K slammed the door.

Shuichi heard two voices outside his room, but they were muffled from the thickness of his door. One was a nice, baritone, and the other was scratchy; not at all pleasant on the ears. He smiled. Yuki's voice was a nice baritone too! But he could tell it's not the same person. No one's voice would ever be like Yuki's! He giggled. This person would probably also be like Yuki- a gentle giant. No, don't like that he likes being with any good looking guy, he only does it because it's his life now.

Yuki…he remembered how he had let him use his cellphone to call Hiro and Suguru. Their voices that he hadn't heard in ages, they sounded like music to his ears, even though he knew that Suguru and Hiro's voices are hardly music; they sang like dying squirrels!

Shuichi snuggled happily into his pillow, sniffing up Yuki's scent that was left over from last night. They only embraced each other in their sleep last night, but it was more than enough to keep Shuichi content. The maids haven't come in to take away Yuki's smell from him yet- or simply put, they haven't washed his bedsheets yet, which is a good thing, he guessed, since there's so semen or anything marking them. So they are clean either way.

The door opens now and slams, but Shuichi didn't notice until the slam- he had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Yuki. He stared at the intruder and was about to scream. But then he noticed the hair. _It's shiny like Yuki's! _

K turns to face the bed.

_But he sure doesn't look as nice…_

K's face was twisted in disgust and anger, a possible combination, the he slammed the door to finally rid himself of the sight of the ugly man. Pink hair came into view. _What?_ K scanned the petit figure staring at him curiously, but not without fear. "The fear's probably from seeing my expression," he guessed. K cleared his throat and fixed his clothes, setting his face into a more appropriate expression that wouldn't scare this…boy.

Yes, boy. He knew Shuichi is a 15 year old teenager, soon to turn 16. Shuichi looked older, about 19 to him, but the innocence that he's exuding is so _childlike. _K had fully expected a mature male that he could rightfully call a teen, like Hiro- but that's unfair, since he's 17- or even Suguru! He didn't expect a _cute_ child who waited for clients to service. This job, if you could even call it that, is so unfitting for someone like Shuichi. K has never met someone like this person before him. He can't believe he's so surprised about how Shu looked even though he already saw pictures of Shuichi.

_What a strange man…_Shuichi thought. One moment he was gasping and panting in anger, the next he was trying to redo the impression Shuichi already had on him, now he's just staring. Shu inwardly cried._ This man must be a real pervert! Hentai!! _But it's not like Shuichi hadn't already been paired with a pervert already. All of the men and women he had been with- every single one of them- were perverts to do such criminal things to him- a minor. Yuki is perverted. Even Ryuichi in his own way, everyone is perverted.

But one thing Shuichi learnt during his stay here is that the 'real' perverts always give him something to remember them by- a _really_ sore ass. So this long-haired blond in front of him is going to make him unable to walk for a week!

"HENTAI!!" Shuichi unknowingly cried in fear.

K blinked. _Hentai?_ Oh crap, the kid is thinking he's perverted since he's thinking about how adorable he is. But he wasn't thinking anything perverted! Hell, he came here knowing it's a male brothel, but wasn't expecting to have any kind of sex. Doesn't that show how 'unperverted' he is? He sighed. He's got to do something about this strange situation.

"Shindou?" Shuichi tensed and gripped the sheets tighter. "It's fine, we aren't doing anything if it'll make you feel better."

"Then why are you here? Why did you pay for me?" He really was curious.

"Spy, for your dad, Tohma. I'm supposed to get you out of here once I get enough information."

"G-get me out? You're going to do that…for me?" Shuichi never thought that this kind of torment would come to an end. He whispered, "Is that even possible?"

K's hard expression softened. So this boy lost all confidence while here huh. "Of course, I'll make it happen, alright? You'll be seeing me for awhile."

Shuichi slapped a smile onto his face. No, he was truly happy. All these months, he only had Yuki, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha there for him to cry on. It's nice to know that his daddy was actually trying to find him during this time when he thought that he'd never see his family again; a nice change. He suddenly felt guilty though, and found it necessary to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Wha?" What's he apologizing for?

"You're actually such a nice person, but at first I kept accusing you of being an extreme pervert in my mind just now because you were making all these weird faces while looking at me!" Shuichi flushed, he was so embarrassed!

K laughed. Nice? He just couldn't find the nerves to point his beautifully polished magnum at his boss's kid, but of course he wouldn't say that out loud. Who knows what this seemingly gentle brat would tell Tohma when he gets out of here if K really were to tell him. And who knows how protective of this orphan Tohma was, or what kind of punishment would be imposed on him, if any. But there probably shouldn't be any punishments since K got him out, right? He decided against telling him.

"Oh was I really like that? I don't blame you for thinking that way, it happens when being stuck in these kinds of places."

On another floor of Icha Icha Paradise, Tatsuha stood before a large mahogany desk, polished to perfection. He really worried about how long Shuichi could hold on here and not go insane. Shu didn't seem like the type who could close off his heart and become unfeeling. He was just too sensitive and affectionate. That's why Tatsuha was here, facing Akito…or is it Akito-_sama_? Tachi is here too. Maybe he had been talking to his father before he intruded. But for some reason, being in the same room as two Aizawas bothered him.

"So, what brought you here? I was sure that nothing would ever bother you enough for you to actually spend more time than necessary with me, Tatsuha-kun."

"That's really cruel for you to say Akito-sama," I'm not as cold as you think, you bastard! "I'm here wondering if the new…employee, Shindou Shuichi will ever be released."

"Has being in this business finally fried you head? Shindou will never be released, at least not when we can still milk money from him. That kid's a goldmine," Tachi smirked, while his dad hasn't spoken at the question yet. Finally, he answered. "It's not necessarily the way Tachi puts it. While Shindou _has_ been a productive employee in the short amount of time he's been here, we could still sell him, providing that proper terms are worked out. Now, Tatsuha-kun, are you perhaps…_falling_ for Shindou?" He let out a nasty chuckle. "I'm sure you know that falling in love isn't part of your job outline."

_Even if it wasn't, I can't help who I love. _Tatsuha thought mildly. Not that he felt anything for him other than friendship. "…"

Tachi sneered because his dad had so bluntly implied that he was wrong. "Just leave if you've got nothing else to say."

Tatsuha hesitated, as if he had more to say, but then thought better of it, and wordlessly left, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

The moment the door shut, Tachi growled. "Why did you downgrade me like that?! Why would you ever want to sell Shindou?"

"Quiet. As long as it brings in more money than Shindou would probably make in this career, we'll sell him. Sell him as long as we get a profit, this is business." Akito narrowed his eyes at the insolent _brat_ in front of him. No, he doesn't love this idiot, always exploding at the slightest hint of trouble. He's nothing but a shallow, simple-minded fool…and he'll never be more. Why did that woman give birth to such a stupid kid? And to think, this kid's going to be the heir to his company that was always first priority. _I don't need you._ He thought. _You're good for nothing_. In fact, Akito just barely put up with him there for the sake of appearing like a decent businessman on the surface, but in all reality, he just wanted to get rid of Tachi.

Tachi POV:

Not once has he called me his son. So in turn, why would I call you my father? Why do I have _you_ as me father? You hate me don't you? Well that's a good thing, now we have something in common! I hate you too. It's not like I asked to be born into this corrupt family, or asked you and that woman to fuck and get me. I had no say in the matter! You should have just paid her to abort. You never loved me anyways, I was just there as a decoration for your appearance in the business world. I know. And I'm sure you're aware of the fact that I know, that's why you turned over so little power to me, so that I have little influence over what happens in this whorehouse. I hate you.

At two o'clock in the morning, the silence in the air was broken by an owl outside of the building. Only a certain spy moved about the corridors of Icha Icha, the occasional flapping of fabric sounding. K expertly evaded all guards and was able to not cause a ruckus to set off any alarms. He headed for the file room that he knew existed. He crept towards the "S" section. _Sakamoto, Sakurai…Shindou! _Sharp eyes quickly landed on Shuichi's name, and he plucked the folder from the holder. He scanned the contents, two people standing out to him among all the others.

Satisfied with the information the obtained, he replaced it, knowing that taking anything with him would arouse alarm and security would be raised. He had memorized all the important bits and left by the window.

Maids held the door open for him as he arrived at the Seguchi mansion. He could hear yells- Mika and Tohma.

"You adopted kids without consulting me first?! Not just one, but three!"

"Mika, we're fully capable of raising kids,"

"Yes, so we could have made our own! And now you say you lost one of them to a brothel, of all things? You're really losing it, Tohma." The argument was taking place in the kitchen, and K could see the innocent maids cowering outside the kitchen, all too afraid to confront the two and lose their jobs, though that was fully understandable, and K sympathized with them. Among the crowd of women, K could also make out Suguru and Hiro, unsure of their positions in Tohma's heart, both fearing he would give in and send them back to the orphanage. Simply put, they were afraid of going back to being unwanted, but who wouldn't be? They've been stuck at the orphanage for years before Tohma decided to bring them out.

Tohma noticed K, and finally waved off the argument. "Mika, it's already done. It's not as if we can _return _them. K, come to my office." Mika snorted indignantly as the two men walked off and glared at the two they had been their topic of 'discussion'. Hiro and Suguru shrunk back as they felt the cold stare aimed at their backs. K sent them his pity.

Tohma gestured for him to sit in one of the huge plush couches as he seated himself at his desk. He waited for K to speak.

"I've seen Shindou, he's safe, at least physically, but I don't know what kinds of psychological harm he's been exposed to, or what kind of mental scars he received from it. He seems to be tense whenever he sees people."

Tohma sighed in relief. So he's not physically harmed, but who knows what Shuichi is really thinking. He might as well be thinking about suicide from all he had been through, though he really didn't hope that was the case, it was entirely possible. Tohma thought that Shu might halt any self-destructive thoughts or actions now that he met K and knows that his dad is still making efforts to find him.

"But I really must say, you have a really good taste in guys. You got the tall and good looking Hiroshi, the smart Suguru, and a cute Shuichi." K grinned.

"…" Tohma went silent for a moment, he warned, "K…"

K stiffened, and laughed awkwardly, "It was a compliment!!" He schooled his face back into a serious expression. "There's still some spunk in him, though I suspect that he would've already broken if there weren't these two clients always visiting him, and always leaving good comments."

That got Tohma's curiosity going, "Who?" He asked.

"They registered as Uesugi Eiri and Sakuma Kyousuke."

Ryuichi hurried into the taxi and quickly told the driver the address. He could've gotten someone to pick him up, but that would've attracted too much attention. It would make crazy fans swarm around that vehicle and slow Ryuichi's agenda; seeing Shuichi right away.

The driver looked at him strangely, though it didn't bother Ryuichi- he could stare all he wants. Why would such a decent looking young man go to such a place? He shook his head and stepped on the accelerator. Obviously, this guy wasn't a Nittle Grasper fan, that fact relieved Ryuichi, just a little.

So the tour was finally over. Ryuichi had been thinking about only one person during the entire trip: the backstage, when he was singing onstage, when he ate, when he slept, in the car, on the bus, in the plane and now here he was, standing in front of the place that would bring him to Shuichi. He couldn't wait, even though he was a little nervous about seeing him after months, Ryuichi still shook with anticipation. All he had over the months to live off of were pictures of his precious Shuichi.

He stared out the window, watching as building after building passed, each bring him closer to Icha Icha Paradise. He tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently. They are driving at 110 km/hr on the highway, and now Ryuichi was more aware of his surroundings than ever. The small bumps on the road that sent vibrations that reached Ryuichi. He put his head against the window, more vibrations.

"Can't you go faster?" He asked, trying to keep any sign of impatience to himself, and failing miserably.

The driver sighed. So this guy is itching to go to a brothel to release sexual tension. Oh well, at least that's healthier than picking up a street whore. "Sorry buddy, maximum speed is 100, we're already at 110."

Ryuichi huffed and looked at the side mirror, his eyes widen. The jeep behind them was in a loss of control situation, and coming towards them. That driver, who Ryuichi realized was a woman, was bewildered. Ryuichi could make out the utter terror in those eyes. The jeep suddenly rushed towards them, his driver dodged to the left, and the jeep sped past them. The woman was on the verge of tears, and seemed to be desperately stepping on the brakes, to no avail. She was going to crash into the tree ahead on her side.

But suddenly, her car slowed drastically, and Ryuichi could already make out the scene that was going to happen. "BRAKES DRIVER!!!" Too late. Within moments, his taxi rammed directly into the back of the jeep.

Ryuichi growled deep in his throat, the airbags deflating. Great! Now he had this crap to deal with, and even worse, he can't see Shuichi until he got this sorted out. The driver glared at him through the mirror. Ryuichi scoffed, he didn't care, he could just pay for the damages he just caused. In fact, he would even pay double if it got him to Shuichi right away. He could hear sirens.

The woman strained some of her muscle in the collision. That's the only reason the police reacted so quickly. Normally, you'd have to wait hours unless someone is injured. Ryuichi was grateful for that, even though it was on the expense of someone else, he could see Shuichi sooner. The police got out.

(Sorry, I don't know how to write the rest of this scene since I don't know the procedures if you're in a taxi accident)

Yuki yawned and blinked, closing his laptop. Shuichi is his nephew. So what about their relationship? He had never once thought about what to do if Shuichi really _was_ Tohma's kid. He had to admit, Shuichi really is cute, and exudes a funky innocence that he never felt from anyone. That's what attracted him to keep going back for more of him. Come to think of it, they are only 5 years apart (Yuki will be 20 years old in this story). It surprised even him, who knew the brat was actually that young?

He smiled as he thought of the moments they had shared. He saw Shuichi repeatedly climax, it amazed him how Shuichi can come any number of times before he did. The total bliss on Shuichi's face as he burst, and the lust in those amethysts died out and faded into love. He held Shuichi after sex- after he had relieved himself inside Shuichi (1)- and waited until Shuichi dosed off. Then he would watch in fascination as his lover's chest rose and fell as he breathed.

Yuki blinked. Had he just referred to Shuichi as his lover? And what was he smiling about?

A heart-warming feeling filled him then. Why does Shuichi make him feel this way?

Yuki sat up in bed. He decided. He would continue seeing Shuichi. It doesn't matter that they're relatives now. Uncle and nephew doesn't matter, this would be a forbidden relationship. He would show the brat that he loves him, and get him out of the brothel, then bring him into his life. Of course, Shuichi _would_ move in with him. He can't let him turn into another Tohma, or expose him to Mika's constant wild mood swings, Yuki loved Shuichi too much to do that to him, though he would never admit it.

------------------

END OF CHAPTER SIX

4029 words including notes!!

**Important!!** I used Canada's age of consent laws for this story, even though it takes place in Japan. It is 14 for non-anal sex and 18 for anal sex, regardless of the sexuality of the participants. So Shuichi is underage since he is 15 in this story. (I thought the age of consent is 16…). I'm pretty sure same-sex marriage is already legal in Canada (4th country worldwide), except for two provinces and two territories. No, prostitution isn't legal in either countries.

(1)- I know I kind of made it sound like Yuki relieved himself as in peeing.

What do you think about the pervert part? Yuki _is_ perverted when it comes to Shuichi, he just has this humongous sex drive that can't be satiated. Everyone is perverted, I'm right, aren't I. And I didn't make the gun toting spy as gun-happy as he's supposed to be either, but I really didn't find it appropriate for him to point a gun at such a frightened Shuichi. Another gentle giant! But I _did_ keep some of his attitude of his in the scene with the brothel employee, Hideki.

As requested, I put Tachi back on along with his and his dad's feelings about each other. Mutual hatred!

Next chapter (do you guys read this part): Tohma needs to talk to Eiri. A business partner of Akito's; Shuichi sold?!

R&R please! Re-rate if you want! I'll probably do what you guys ask!!


	7. Priceless? Not

Disclaimer: Why do we even bother doing this…?

I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I really wanted to do a YukixShu scene from the actual megamixes!! So it's a lot of words. After I finished the lemon, I had to get on with the real story, so yeah…

Thank you to all the reviewers (finally! My 10 goal of 10 reviews is reached!) for chapter 6! It is from the megamix kuma, my favourite, with some changes. From hackthemainstream. Um… enjoy…?!

Replies to reviews:

**hulagirlZ**- thanks for the very nices!! I thought that would keep Yuki in character, since he's always thinking about the pink thing, and how much he cares, but just never voices it, right?  
**Lilrocker**- only K thinks he's unperverted. He's got a wife, and he's not planning to divorce. At least that's what I was thinking for that chapter, who knows about the next ones to come? smile  
**Sammi C**- yeah, only K thinks he's unperverted, but in all reality, he's a pervert!!  
**xxDream Theaterxx**- Shu is going to be _sold_. This chapter, actually. Hey, now that I told you, you aren't going to skip ahead to find out, are you? Tachi and Akito are alive and are plotting more than ever.  
**Hika**- umm…I don't have an account on Gurabiteshiyon, I would probably make one once I have more stories? I have one for adultfanfiction though, go there for the smut in this chapter!!  
**xXFlamekittyXx**- I'm pretty sure all countries have a consent law . Not everyone knows these things, so don't feel bad. I actually thought the consent law in Canada is 16 until I researched!!  
**HeartBeatFast**- thanks for that compliment! Darn, are you serious?! I thought my summary was good…!! LoL.  
**Nocturn Sadist**- I laughed when I read your review! I had chapter seven still being typed up, when I remembered that I had forgotten Mika when I read your review. Maybe I could use your suggestion?

Oh, and this chapter isn't a filler. I would tell you guys if I wrote one.

Chapter 7: Priceless? Not.

Shuichi smiled when he heard the key turn in the lock and rushed out to meet his client for this morning, Yuki. He cocked his head upon seeing him. Yuki was carrying two bags. Shuichi hopped up to him, and offered to carry them.

"Yuki! I'll get those for you!" He chirped, reaching for the bags, which were, expectedly, lifted out of his reach. Shuichi sighed, a surprise, he guessed.

He paced around Yuki and pouted, "Yuki…"

"Wait for me in the bedroom, I'm taking a shower first." That said, Yuki walked past Shuichi, and let himself in.

Shuichi sat himself down on the mattress. He had even made sure not to jump on it and ruin the way the maids set the bed just for Yuki! And here Yuki was, being cold to him. But Shuichi saw it, Yuki was tenser than usual, and hornier too. The bulge that he spotted was no doubt evidence.

He unclasped his bra and slid down the miniskirt, the thong following. Shuichi lifted the thin, but warm and smooth, sheet and covered his tan legs. If he was a dog, his ears would have pricked up when the door to his bathroom opened, revealing Yuki, rubbing the towel into his hair in an attempt to dry it. Yuki hadn't bothered covering anything else up, so that Shuichi could see the water still slowly rolling down slender hips. He licked his lips.

"Yuki, you must have had a hard day. Let's eat something and go to sleep, okay?" Shuichi was used to Yuki buying him, not for sexual purposes, but just for the sake of sleeping together. Yuki joined him in bed, and lifted his hands.

"Hey! Where are your hands going?! Did you hear me?" Shuichi's flushed, and glared at the man behind him, fondling.

"Hmm? Your chest," Yuki murmured, caressing the small chest of Shuichi's.

"Hey quit it, you're being weird today." Shuichi raised his hands and rested them on Yuki's, in a futile attempt to pry them off, "You startled me yesterday, being so forceful."

"Shuichi…I couldn't help it, it's been a day…a fucking, entire _day_ since I've last had you." Fingers entwined together, ending in a tight fist. "Are you ready for more, Shuichi-_kun_? With these so hard," Yuki pinched the nubs of Shu's nipples, pulling and wiggling. "I think the feeling is mutual."

(Censored)

"Stop! My tits! Oh!"

"You say you want me to stop, but in reality, you want your insides stuffed, don't you?" smiling at the small noises Shu made, and the submissiveness he displayed. Something in Shuichi snapped- the pleasure that Yuki was going to deliver to him, only if he begged. "I want it! I want it! I want to be stuffed!" he raised his arms for Yuki to have better access to his 'tits'. "Yuki! Put it in me! Squirt inside me! AHH!" Yuki's right hand rubbed his right nipple, and Shuichi's hand flew up and down his awakened cock. "Hurry, I said!" Shuichi came.

"It's not enough to just come with your dick anymore, is it?" Yuki helped Shuichi pump his hard cock, his other hand fondling round globes, with Shuichi holding on tightly to the man's arms, panting, "It's not enough, stick it in…please?" His dick twitched, then he added desperately, "I don't want to just come from mine, so hurry…plunge deep into my asshole!"

(Censored)

He thrust the outfit at him.

"What? No! I'm a guy, I told you already, I have a dick!"

"Remember, Shu-chan? I'd leave a good comment for you if you wear it for me." He smirked.

"…pervert…"

------------

Shuichi came out of the bathroom after who knows how long of trying to get it on. Yuki wasn't surprised though, the kid isn't the brightest, so taking a long time to put on that maid outfit is only fitting? He looked the brat up and down- no, this is his relative now, he corrected- and made what Shuichi translated as a sound of approval. Yuki walked up to Shuichi and forced him to his knees, then ripped his fly and shoved his aching erection in his face. He gave Shuichi a sincere smile, one that Shu would treasure for a long time. He stroked the child's face. "We're going to be role-playing today. Act like my over-eager sex slave. Act like my bitch." Then he gave his first order, "Suck."

So Shuichi eagerly devoured the flesh. He grabbed at it and gazed at the penis…lovingly? He blew hot air on it, Yuki twitched, but then relaxed. _Let the brat do what he wants._ Afterall, they are _lovers_ now. Lovers. The word sounds weird in Yuki's mind.

(Censored)

"Ah, wah!" Yuki toyed with the string. "You always have such a hungry pussy." He pulled a bit harder on the string. "Look, it's sucking it in and won't let go."

"WAH, stop it! Don't take it out!" The toy slowly slid out. With a 'pop', it popped out, and a fluid following. Yuki easily identified it as cum. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "No Yuki! Let me explain! That was from yesterday, when we had sex!! I didn't want to lose your juice, so I plugged the hole!" he pleaded, hoping that this session isn't going to end because he didn't want Yuki's essence to leave him.

"…" Well that _does_ sound like something he'd do… "Hn," he twirled the vibrating bullet between his fingers. Shuichi wanting to keep him close like that was pretty sweet though. He decided to believe. "Lie down on your knees."

"Mrh ahh!!" Lots and lots of hot cum burst from his ass as he assumed this position, coming out in squirting sounds. Now Yuki didn't doubt it was anyone else's anymore. Only he 'fed' this hungry pussy since yesterday. He raised his eyebrows.

"Coming again? Was it from drinking my cum or feeling it leak out that did it?"

Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's thick shaft and sniffed it. "Both," he replied, "drinking and leaking made me cum. It's flowing out of my ass, your cum, it's so hot. It feels incredible!" Yuki brought his fingers poised at the hole again and shoved four fingers in to feel the hotness.

"OHH! Yuki stop! It'll all come out. I can't hold it in!" Yuki flung his fingers out, "You're addicted to it."

"Yuki I need your cum again!"

"Where?"

"In my asshole! Yuki ♥♥!!Please?"

"What do you want?"

"Your cum! Hurry!" Yuki held Shu against him- chest to chest- and smiled (2), watching as he cried when he continued talking instead of filling it. He stroked Shu's butt. Shuichi desperately tried once again. "I need it in my dirty hole! Fill me with your cum!" He gasped, "Please_ hurry_, I'm going to cum again. _Please_ put your cock in my ass!"

So Yuki finally spared him.

------------

Tohma froze; shock must have been evident on his face, when he remembered that K was still here. He put his mask back on. _Kyousuke?_ How could that be? Kyousuke is Ryuichi's favourite play name, and Sakuma? It had to be, it couldn't have been a coincidence. But what surprised him more was that K had said Eiri- _Uesugi_ Eiri, the one and only. Why would Eiri frequent places like _that_? It could help if Eiri _did_ go there, though, since he was only familiar as a customer to Icha Icha Paradise, and not as a relative of Seguchi.

Eiri could help in getting his son out, seeing that he is a very much welcomed VIP of Shuichi.

But…could he do that? Eiri is supposed to be a monk, now that Tatsuha is gone and can't succeed the temple instead. Could he just up and hunt for sex? Not that he really needed to hunt. Eiri could probably have anyone he wants, he guessed, and he was absolutely right. But more importantly, Eiri could get hurt. Tohma couldn't let his most important person- even more than Mika- be in risk, right?

------------

He turned Shuichi around and eased his huge head in, relishing the mewling noises. He took Shu while they were lying on their sides, his penis slipping into the hot paradise. "Don't move, wait till I'm all the way in." Shuichi moaned. He had missed being filled with a hard shaft.

Yuki groaned. "Mmm. I got to move, feels to good. What kind of hole is this? It sucks me right in." He grunted when Shuichi squeezed him through his walls and kept clenching, refusing to let go. It felt to good, feeling someone's- who you're attracted to- penis embedded deep. He could feel the hardness through his ass- and the pulsing.

(Censored)

He pushed something in, pausing at the widest part- the diameter of the ball (3). Yuki noticed that Shuichi didn't seem to mind being called a slut, no matter how true. He knew it turned Shu on when he dirty talked during sex.

------------

Akito picked up. That was strange, not many calls go right to him without having been answered by his secretary first, then transferred to him. This call must be important. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Rage, remember me? I've seen one of your employees numerous times, and I was wondering if we could work out a…deal…?" Oh, so that's what this is about. Rage was a university dorm mate of his, an incredibly smart one at that.

"Hmm? Now who would've caught _your _attention?!" Akito smiled slyly, not that Rage could have seen it. Maybe the man could_ sense_ it though, Rage always had a sixth sense.

"Of course it would be Shindou-kun. Actually, he didn't catch my attention, he caught my son's. How much do you want for him? Hundred million? Five hundred million? A billion, perhaps?"

Akito let out an audible chuckle this time. The guy was willing to pay that much? "Hey, are you sure Shindou would be a smart investment? He could be quite a…handful…at times, of at least that's what I've gotten in reviews before."

Rage sighed, "Yes, my kid specifically pointed to that one, he isn't going to change his mind."

"I see, how about…eight hundred fifty-five million ($855 000 000)?"

"…That is actually less than what I expected. That'll be fine. I'll get him in four days, have him ready by then."

"We can do it." Then Akito remembered something, "Rage, what's your son's name again? It's been awhile since I've last seen him."

"He's called Reiji (4), he's got some shota complex."

-------------

(Censored)

Yuki rammed his penis in, pushing the beads further down.

(Censored)

"Stop, I'm going to tear! I'm going to DIE!!"

Yuki moaned and kept thrusting quickly and harshly. "Don't worry, you're over-reacting. This place protects you from me killing you. Even if you die, I'll go to your funeral, okay? So don't worry."

"THAT'S THE WORST WAY OF COMFORTING SOMEONE! Pull out!!"

Yuki growled. Shuichi is being more disagreeable than usual! Well, he'd show him whose boss. He grabbed his partner's dick and pressed down on the head, pushing it in and making the foreskin stretch over it. "You sure are hard though… what do you mean you're going to die, you masochist."

_Yuki's so wild today! He's man-handling me!!_ "Don't my butt's going to rip! No, STOP, take your dick out!" Yuki continued to pump and thrust, his cock almost twice the size of Shuichi's (you can imagine how much that hurts- or how good that feels XD) Shuichi started to cry and arched off the bed. _This is the first time Yuki's so violent with me! The first time he forced himself onto me! _

(Censored)

"Agh! No way! Stop it! Don't touch my insides! Don't tease me!" Shuichi had on an adorable five year old look.

"You want me to stop? You want it, don't you? You want something shoved inside?"

Shu whispered, "N-no." Yuki tickled the rim of the entrance, nearly laughing at Shuichi's reaction that was opposite of what he said. Cum slowly leaked out.

"You want me to shoot my dick juice into your ass," his strong voice melted into a husky whisper, "don't you?"

"I. Y-yes, I want it, because my thoughts about Yuki are not pure. I want to do it with you, over and over…" Yuki positioned Shu to sit on him so that they were chest to back, then proceeded to push in- no, more like ram in. Yuki could see his cock coated in his 'dick juice' as he slid out and proceeded to push back in.

"Y-you're amazing Yuki. You know everything about me. I'm going to melt." Shuichi stuttered tiredly at his seme. Yuki thought, _that's only because I'm trying so hard to find out about you. I want to know _everything_ about you. Knowing your pleasure points is just a beginning._ For example, Yuki didn't know if Shu preferred scrambled eggs over boiled eggs for breakfast, or what his favourite colour is, or what kinds of salads he liked. So he still had a long way to go in terms of 'learning Shuichi'.

Yuki pushed back in. "Yuuuukkiiii… So good. Right there, fuck me harder. I'm going to die, melt and die."

Yuki pinched the left ass cheek, hard. Hard enough to make the colour in it leave briefly before returning. Shuichi squeaked in surprise and indignance. Semen splashed out as Shu's ass was completely filled to the point of not being able to hold anymore as Yuki kept thrusting. "You're the only one feeling good. Now tighten up your loose pussy!"

Shuichi tried to comply and clench, but it was_ too much._ He couldn't tighten longer than a second. "More damn it!" Yuki slapped Shuichi.

(Censored)

------------

At 6:00 o'clock in the morning, a shrill ring sounded in Tohma's normally silent mansion. Hiro and Suguru were sleeping, dreaming of their mutual friend in each other's arms. Mika was also in bed already, as were the maids. That leaves Tohma to answer the phone, no matter how much he didn't want to. He settled for ignore it a couple times until the call went to voicemail. That didn't work though, whoever was calling didn't give up and just kept on going. Finally, it was Tohma who gave in. There was no way he's going to risk Mika waking up before her normal wake-up time, awoken by the phone.

Tohma had been having trouble figuring out what to do with Eiri. Eiri is his brother-in-law, and Shuichi is his son. That would make them uncle and nephew. He briefly wondered his Eiri knew, and concluded that even if Eiri _did_ know about his actual relationship with Shuichi, he wouldn't give a shit. It was right before the irritating phone started ringing that he decided it wasn't his place to make decisions of where Eiri should, and shouldn't, be going.

So what if Eiri liked to release his sexual tension in little boys? At least it proved Eiri is still interested in _something_. And at least he knows Eiri doesn't have the risk of getting an STD, unlike screwing a street whore. That brings slight relief to Tohma muddled mind- one thing off it.

Oh wait, there's still another problem. How was he going to tell Mika?…She doesn't know yet, and who knows what kind of a reaction would she get? 'Honey, our son is dating your brother,' he imagined, and shivered, _bad idea_. (This line is from a reviewer)

_Ring!!!_ Okay, he'll get it! "What?!" Tohma snarled into the phone as a form of greeting.

The other voice laughed, "Is that how you talk to your brother-in-law, Toooo-ma?"

Tohma froze again. It couldn't be, Tatsuha? It was too much, all these new things that he's finding out linked to Icha Icha Paradise. He's getting old! But Tatsuha was gone, long ago.

"Tatsu-, how?"

"Forget that now, more importantly, I think I may have figured out a way to get Shuichi out! I overheard Akito telling Tachi that he _would _sell Shu, given the right amount of money!"

-------------

Ryuichi sighed for the millionth time this afternoon, and glared across the table at the woman across him. She had gawked and said she'd pay for all the damages after finding out that he's the Sakuma Ryuichi, hoping to get into his good graces. Now they are eating lunch together, on her of course.

She was so desperately trying to get his attention, but Ryuichi didn't care. He was thinking about his beautiful, eternally innocent Shuichi who he wasn't able to see because of that woman. He hardened his face and pointed those icy blue eyes at her, an expression that Shu would probably never see. Who did she think she was? She just happened to be the one in the same accident as him, and is now trying to get into his pants just because she was going to pay for everything? Jesus woman, he's not interested in promiscuous sluts. He has nothing against women, but he hates the ones that flaunts their overly large and completely fake breasts, hoping that he'd look twice at them.

It wouldn't work. Ryuichi only has eyes for one person. He'd see that person in a couple days, right after he's through with this mess.

-------------

Ma stroke Shuichi's cheek tenderly, just as a mother would do. Shuichi would be free soon, and Ma wouldn't be able to touch his 'child' this way. They would probably not even meet again afterwards. Workers in this place aren't allowed to leave often, until they quit or are fired. But Ma didn't want to quite this job. He wanted to be the only person who was nice to take care of whoever his new charge would be.

Yuki had just left, tucking Shuichi in, even though the covers would later be ripped off to be cleaned, Ma still appreciated Yuki, who had been there to support his dear Shuichi this entire time- from Shu's first day, all the way till now.

Ma smiled, he had found someone to take Shuichi out! Reiji is his best friend who'd do anything for him. Reiji is also rich, very rich. In fact, anyone who said that they are wealthier than Reiji must be _crazy_. But Reiji is almost never in Tokyo because of his 'breeding'. He was sent to Ireland to school, and only rarely came home. This time when he did, Ma didn't let the opportunity slip. He asked Reiji to get Shu out, and his best friend only did it, because his dad is Akito's important business partner. Thinking back, this was the first time Ma had ever gotten so attached to his charge. He had figured out why, long ago. Shu had an aura around him, and everything around him is pulled to him. It's a gravity.

------------

Tachi had found out, through the grape vine of course, that Shuichi is going to be sold. No matter how much he wanted Shuichi to be kept around, his hatred for his 'daddy' shadowed that want. It would be a perfect opportunity to go against him.

------------------

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

This is a freaking long chapter! Not this one, I mean. I meant the uncensored one 5351 words with these notes and the uncensored version. This one is I think 4018 words. Let's see. I type up the censored version first, with the review replies and notes. Then I copy that and save and put in the censored parts, and change some of the notes and review replies. That finished product is the adultfanfiction version!

Follow the words 'censored' to find what they've been replaced by in the other version.  
Hope you enjoyed that scene :D, even though it was based off something else.

**Important!!**

(1)- I want Shuichi to be _uncircumcised_ in this story, I didn't notice if he is or not in the megamix (s). So yeah, he's got a foreskin and uncircumcised men have a much MUCH more sensitive head. Why? Because the foreskin covering the glans keeps it moisturized (It's natural moisture, not piss or stuff like that). By removing it, the glans dries up and thickens, thus losing its sensitivity. So having sex with an intact male isn't dirty, in fact, it's more pleasurable for that male. One more thing is that many medical practitioners don't have much covered in this field, and don't know that the glans and foreskin start off as one structure, and don't know that it takes time for the foreskin to be able to retract. So they may (or may not) try to retract the baby on the examination, which is equivalent to ripping off your fingernails OUCH! Any reputable website would not tell you that not circumcising your son will affect him later on, whether it is health or socially. We have a little intact boy (Shu) in my story!! Joy!!

(2)- This is the 17th page of the megamix kuma. I loved Yuki's expression when he watched Shu beg. Tell me if you do too!! We all love a flustered Shuichi begging.

(3)- This sex toy is called the anal bead. They're _awesome_. They are all attached to a string one after the other, so even if the beads go all the way in, they can still be taken out. Just make sure to count for the right number of them when you take it out though.

(4)- I know Rage and Reiji are the same person in the manga, but in this story, they'll be father and son! They even sound pretty much the same! Hope you can accept that. Is it called shota if some guy is attracted to a guy with childish, boyish features?

Next chapter: Shuichi is picked up by his new home. Everyone else needs to recollect data to find and save him.

I'm sure reviews are often a very rewarding reward (laugh) to writers, so review (R&R) please!!


	8. Fearless

Disclaimer: …

Sigh…last chappie didn't get many reviews, even though it was the longest!! pout, that's discouraging. But that's still okay, I'll finish this story. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but an unfinished story greatly disturbs me. Does that reassure you at all? I have an idea for a new story stirring at the back of my head, but it's only a sketch. I'll upload it onto my documents before it stops brewing in my head. Of course, I wouldn't actually post it yet until I have a plot going, not to mention multiple chapters.

**Misydidi**- thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you think that! I've been reading lemons since the beginning of time, and I'm a guy (with a boyfriend)…so I do know a few things…

**Lilrocker- **I'm sure it's safe to say that it's the first time anyone complained about a story having too many lemons XD, but that's okay, if that's what you think. At least you told me.

Chapter eight: (just seeing if it shows)

A lump on a queen sized bed stirred, it was Shuichi. He tried to open his eyes, but found that he can't- they were bound together by _something_, a glue-like substance. He raised his hand and balled it into a fist and furiously rubbed at his eyes, dried yellow eye discharge crumbling off. His eyes felt so dry, and they stung. It was like he spent his life crying his heart out. Slowly, Shuichi tried to open his eyes again. Slowly…sunlight assaulted his abused eyes, causing him to shy his violet orbs away from the light again. He blinked- once, twice, trying to get some of the moisture back to return them to their original, healthy state.

They finally felt better, and he looked out the window. Seeing that the sun was high up in the sky, it must be in the afternoon already.

The room he was in is modernly furnished, but…it was boring, especially in Shuichi's eyes. It lacked personality. The hardwood floor is pale, with a white area rug adorning it. The bedsheets are white, but at least they had some patterns on them, but those were white as well. The couch across the room had white leather, and the low table in front of that was glass. The dresser on his left was also light in colour, the door is painted white with patterns carved in. Even the doorknob lacked colour! Shuichi sighed; it's like waking up in a hospital. He shook his head, how had he gotten here again? Oh right, now he remembers.

Flashback:

"_Who's there?" Shuichi asked softly at the figure standing in the shadows. It couldn't be another client- Ma told him he only had 12 today! "Ma? Is that you?" Okay, now he was getting scared. He knew Ma would never purposely try to frighten him by standing in the shadows where he couldn't be seen, but where Shuichi knew he was though, leaving it all to his imagination._

"_S-sorry Shu-chan, for scaring you I mean." Ma's voice traveled over to Shuichi's ears, but something was wrong, his voice was trembling. Are those tears he sees running down his face, but why? Who made Ma cry?!_

"_Ma, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shuichi rushed out to pull his caretaker out of the shadows, and led them over to his bed, and set them down. "…Ma? Who made you cry? I'll get them back for you!" Despite Shuichi's small size and stature, he would still stand up and defend his friends, no matter what could happen to him!_

_Ma raised his hand and stopped Shu's rant. He sighed, "No, that's not it. Nothing like that, actually. Just that…tomorrow is going to be the last time I see you." Ma's voice was strong to begin that sentence, but it ended in a whisper. How could anyone not feel anything at having to part with an angel, with Shuichi? Ma came to love Shu- in a motherly way- over the past months, now it was all coming to an end._

_No words could have expressed the shock Shuichi felt at that point. Of course he wanted to leave this place, but what does Ma mean? He doesn't mean he's quitting, or that Ma's suicidal and wants to die, right? "Last time? What last time, Ma? Tell me! What do you mean by last time!?"_

"_Shu-Shuichi, someone is buying you out of here," Ma smiled, "you can finally be free. You can trust this person, he won't violate you, but you'll surely find his personality hard to deal with though." He laughed as he thought of how Rage's big mouth had always gotten the duo into trouble during their high school years._

_The next morning was extremely stressful for him. A short, effeminate man was signing a pile of paperwork, and occasionally stealing glances at him, it was unnerving. The looks weren't hungry or lustful, they were merely curious, but clearly businessman eyes. It made Shuichi squirm under the intensity of them. The man put down the pen and gestured for him to go over and follow him to his car. Shuichi inched forward, this was a stranger, he looked back at Ma for comfort. Then he remembered that Ma only wished for the best for him- Ma wouldn't lead him to his execution, would he?_

"_Hurry up." This man's style could even be compared to that of his daddy's. He was collected and calm, even though he could probably guess of Shuichi's current emotional turmoil._

"_You may call me Reiji, Shindou."_

End of flashback.

Shuichi curled up in bed into the fetal position. He was so scared! What's going to happen to him now? He didn't know what kind of person Reiji is, even Ma's impression of this man could be entirely off. He could be proper on the surface, but what if, what if he's into S&M?! (Sadism & masochism) Tears leaked from his dry eyes. He hated those sadists who thought that he was into that. It made him cry and scream as he was being abused as he remembered gentler nights, like the one with Yuki two days ago, the one where he dressed as a maid and role played.

It was a horrifying and scary feeling that replaced the warm, fuzzy one when he was thinking of Yuki. Not knowing anything about his current captors is torture, and so is not knowing how he is about to be treated.

"Shuichi-sama? You're awake now, thank goodness! I was starting to think you would never wake up!" It was a maid. She was giggling happily, something Shuichi himself hasn't done since parting with Hiro and Suguru.

The maid set down a tray on his night stand, delicious aromas of the food wafting in waves. "You should eat. Don't worry about getting anything dirty, this is just a guest room. Rage would be coming later."

With that she left. Shu didn't have the knowledge of being able to tell whether food is poisoned just from looking. It was something that really worried him. Many of his clients liked drugging the stuff they gave him, so that he would be able to perform according to their wishes. In some ways it was good. Sometimes he could just forget that he was touched in ways that he didn't want, and just think that his body had be touched by an old, rich, senile man or woman one less time.

Another thing he worried about was his future. Right now, his future is dim and unclear. He had no idea what was going on right now- is he ever going to see Yuki again?

Shuichi picked up the fork and poked at the chicken. The maid had never said anything to give him the reassurance that it wasn't poisoned, so this matter is up to himself to worry about. Deciding that he'd die if he didn't get anything into his system soon, he had to try it. He took a sip. Well it sure didn't seem poisoned, but what food would actually_ taste_ poisoned? If it did, then whichever manufacturer that made the drug would have to retire.

Who cares? He was lost, confused, and scared. Why did he have to care about his body so much now that probably no one he knew would come and find him. He was hungry, so he'd eat, it was pretty simple, a child's way of thinking. Only living in the now and worrying about other problems when he actually got to it.

Why had the maid called him 'sama' though? Surely, whoever bought him out- this Reiji- didn't give him any status in the household. He put down the now empty bowl and placed it back on the tray and got off the bed. He stretched his cramped arms and legs, flexing the sore muscles on the way. If this Rage isn't going to come, he might as well do something with himself. Seeing that he was given clothes gave him some peace of mind. He could very well wander around where ever this place is. They probably aren't going to do that much to him. _Yes,_ he thought, _what are they going to do, maim him? Besides, I don't have anything to live for anyways._

He threw open his perfectly clean white door, the halls had more personality, even though it wasn't modern. The furnishing is more wood and other darker colours. He took his first step out and looked around. Seeing as no one was around, not even the maid from before, his confidence rose. His sneaky, small steps quickly turned into confident strides.

He passed hallway after hallway, and room after room. He took numerous turns, and saw various sitting rooms. Surely they couldn't use all those chairs! His legs functioned on their own- it was as if Shuichi was on autopilot. He didn't know how he found his way to he stairs, just that he walked down them and soon found himself in a garden, an immaculately manicured garden. The grass was trimmed so it was just an inch long. On the contrary, it was three times that length and a luscious green.

Flower beds were strewn throughout the huge lawn. It was an acreage, making Shuichi wonder if the entire area was this impeccable and landscaped. His ears perked when he caught the sound of distant running water. He headed in that direction. Only to find himself in a breath-taking clearing with multiple layers of waterfalls crashing to the pond below and carried away by the stream. Shuichi watched this beautiful scenery- as if carved out by the Gods themselves- mesmerized.

He finally sits himself onto the grass beside the stream and looked at his reflection, noticing how much thinner he is than he used to be. His eyes are duller as well. He could just remember the times when…who was it? The name's just on his tongue. That man sang. He had a surreal voice…his name…why couldn't he remember?! Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. R-Rew? Rew-itchi? It was something like that, just, not exactly. R-Ryuichi! That's it! Sakuma Ryuichi! Memories of the song he sung combined with Yuki's lyrics flowed back to him. He smiled and splashed water over his face.

Out of nowhere, there was pressure on his back, along with a strange yelp. In slow motion, Shuichi found himself falling, falling face first into the stream. It was followed by a strange, animalistic cry. Shuichi began treading water immediately, eyes darting around to look for whatever had hit him. His feet hit the ground. So the stream in this part is so shallow that he could stand in it! Shuichi blushed when he hadn't realized this even though the stream was so clear he could see the bottom crystal clear.

His eyes fell on his attacker- a four legged, large gray dog. He or she looked menacing to say at least, it was a pretty big dog (1). But what was that cry? And the dog seemed to be…grinning. It- for Shuichi couldn't tell if it was a he or a she- was wagging its tail. So this thing is happy that it had caught him off guard?! Shuichi huffed in mock anger and got up to wade through the waist-deep water, the deerhound following his movements in direction. It gave a short, crisp bark and wagged its tail once more.

Shuichi put his hands on the banks and heaved himself out. He lowered his sopping wet body onto the grass and looked at the four-legged thing in suspicion as it came closer to sit beside him. The dog cocked its head to the side and regarded him curiously, the tail still wagging furiously. _It seems…friendly enough…if it was a guard dog, I would've lost my arms already, right?_

So Shuichi relaxed and lay down, eagle-spread. What was he thinking of again? Ryuichi, that's right, the amazing J-pop singer he saw on T.V. long ago. He thought of his former client's powerful alto voice that reverberated and mesmerized him. That song he sang that time, it was called…Shining Collection. How'd it go? _Kiss shining, hitomi ni kuchi-_ how'd it go? He really couldn't remember. He really wanted to sing after the time he heard Ryuichi, it's just that he knew no other songs at that time. In his mind, he'd been coming up with small melodies and tunes to go with the lyrics that were extremely easy to write. Why? They were the feelings felt during his stay at Icha Icha Paradise.

"_The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion --_

_the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along."_

Yuki… I love it when you smile. You look even more beautiful and even more special knowing that I'm the only one he's doing it for.

"_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing on them,_

_they're crumbling._

_Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something,_

_CAN I BE WITH YOU AGAIN?_

_It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day."_

That day, that day, Shuichi didn't know how to feel- it was the day he met Yuki. Those eyes are the purest gold- so molten and captivating. And then, all of a sudden, they were in the bedroom, and he was kissed by lips experienced beyond their years.

His voice cracked, and he trembled. Yuki…YUKI! He couldn't be here forever, where he'd never see Yuki again! Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he fell forward onto the grass, the tears finally spilling as he sobbed openly, where no one would hear him cry.

All except the dog behind him, who he thought sensed his distress. It wasn't long before he felt something crawl over his back and settle on top of him. Shuichi just realized how could he was when he felt the deerhound's warmth penetrate his wet clothes.

He turned over to hold onto the hound and cried, louder than he had in months, as he knew instinctively that he'd never see his loved ones from the moment he was purchased. It also hurt to know that he was nothing but merchandise to his buyers- a product that they could care for whenever they wanted; or throw away whenever they wanted.

His cries calmed, and he hiccupped, which also eventually faded. He looked at the dog lying on his chest to his legs once more. He finally realized that she- he guessed a she- isn't menacing at all. She's a beautiful, proper deerhound. He smiled- nobody had cared enough to comfort him whenever he cried, except for Ma. But he never cried like he just had minutes ago, all because he knew no one would hear him, or sympathize with him. He didn't want pity either.

But he found companionship with a dog, one that sat with him as he released his pent-up sadness over time- and didn't condemn him for showing his weaknesses. He scratched her behind the ears.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Shuichi jumped at the unexpected voice to cut through the silence, immediately turning over, and unknowingly tossing his friend off him. His eyes landed on another boy, hair light in colour and reflecting the sun's light.

"A-a… yeah. You brought me out?" Shuichi pawed at his face to desperately erase the tear streaks.

At Rage's nod, he had to ask, "Why, why me?"

The other male in the area smirked, "Look, I didn't get you out because of any attraction towards you, it was just a favor. Besides, why would I like someone like _you_?"

Shuichi stared at his 'savior', and stared at the outright rudeness just displayed. He didn't know any comeback to that, he couldn't piss the guy off. Said guy could get rid of him anytime, and then he wouldn't have- wouldn't know- where to go. But that didn't mean he couldn't still dislike Rage.

"Favor? What favor?"

Rage paused, and rolled his eyes. How could this idiot be someone Ma wanted him to save? "Your caretaker, Ma, requested me to get you out. I couldn't say 'no'. But if I knew you are so stupid- and that you looked so stupid too- I would've just flatly refused."

----------------

Ryuichi hopped through the automatic doors of Icha Icha Paradise. He was so happy he could just dance! Not that he wasn't already. He had even brought Kuma with him today, he wanted to use his child side with him first. Afterall, it was their reunion after months of being apart. It wasn't a good idea to start off with a serious side to make Shu nervous.

Upon walking in, he tuned in to hear a man yelling.

"What do you mean Shindou's gone?! He was here yesterday!"

Ryuichi froze, did this man mean Shuichi? Ryuichi hadn't been there four days ago- he was having lunch with that woman.

"Sir, calm down!" Yuki was driving away customers, thinking that service must be horrible here. "Shindou-san was bought a few days ago, and just picked up recently."

Yuki growled, he leaned over the reception counter and pulled the woman to her feet by her collar. He roared, " WHO?! Who bought him from me?! Fucking tell me _now_." His eyes burned into hers through his shades.

The woman cowered under the man's glare, but she managed. "That- that we can't say, it's highly confidential. We could get you another room though, with another good employee. How about-"

He was about to refuse, when "How about Tatsuha? He's good with any client, and he's bound to satisfy you."

He paused, Tatsuha…been awhile, and they needed to _talk_. "Fine, BUT. It has to be free."

"!"

"For wasting my time, or else next time, I'll make sure to drive away more clients," Yuki spat.

Yuki disappeared around the corner, and Ryuichi dropped onto the nearest couch. How? How did so much happen in just a few days? The last time see had seen Shuichi was months ago, only to have him disappear. And now, Ryuichi didn't even know where to look. Oh wait, he could go to Tohma.

----------------

"You knew, didn't you!" Yuki raged at Tohma, completely ignoring the fact that he was being unreasonable, not that it mattered. Tohma always put up with what Yuki threw at him. His meeting with Tatsuha was pointless, Tatsuha didn't know about Shuichi being sold to someone other than Tohma, and was equally bewildered.

Tohma was claiming that he didn't know Shuichi was going- or could- be sold. If he did, he would've just bought his son out and not needed to hire K at all. That was what he was thinking until Tatsuha called. He had been gathering as much money as he could to get Shuichi out. He had no idea how much Akito wanted for him, so in his mind, gathering as much as he possibly could was the best plan. But then he was too late, Shuichi got sold. He had, once again, failed Eiri, failed his other two kids, and failed himself.

It's all in the past now, K would have to restart detective work.

A knock on the study door sounded. "Seguchi-sama, there's another wanting to see you."

Tohma sighed, what now? And not many knew of his address. The door opened, only to reveal…

"Ryuichi? Why are you here?" Not only was it just Ryuichi, it was the stage Ryuichi. Tohma inwardly groaned, it had to be something important. It had to be about Shuichi.

Ryuichi barely spared Yuki a glance and let himself in to sit in one of the plush guest sofas. "Shuichi…do you know where?" Yes, he knew who Yuki Eiri is, afterall, who didn't? Only he didn't know this was another client sitting beside him. But neither did Yuki himself.

"Ryuichi-san, no, I don't know where he is, but I am doing all I can to retrace where he could possibly be."

"Why would _Sakuma Ryuichi_ be looking for Shindou?" Yuki spoke up.

Tohma breathed in, here goes, "Because he is another VIP client of Shuichi, just like you, Eiri."

Ryuichi and Yuki both froze, and then their senses came back to each other, they remembered. _This was the man I met one Shuichi's second day in his room._ They were both thinking. "Hai, Shuichi is my friend, as well."

Yuki snorted, "More like fuck toy."

"Eiri, please. Right now, our Shuichi is our top priority. Every second counts."

Yuki glared at Tohma, but kept his mouth wisely shut, he knew his in law was right.

----------------

A shadow hovered over Ryuichi, blocking the light reaching his bandmate's paper he was looking at. "Couldn't sleep, Ryuichi?"

"Kanone (2), yeah, I found something interesting, only to have it taken away. I have to find it."

His synthesizer playing band member put on his innocent mask, "Interesting? What is it, do you need help?"

"Actually, I think I do. He's an employee from Icha Icha Paradise. And he got sold," Ryuichi turned around and stared into golden eyes, "I'm working on tracking him down."

"Tracking? You mean bank account? That's easy! I mean hacking into the brothel's computer system for the account number. But Ryuichi…who is this you're looking for? Anyone who is able to buy someone out of that place is rich, what you're doing's dangerous. You realize that, right?"

Realize? Of course he knows it's dangerous, but he can't just wait for whatever results Tohma has from K to act upon. He is a powerful celebrity! It about time he put some of that power to use. But what surprised him was that his co-worker and friend didn't seem fazed that he came out saying he likes young boys from a brothel. He guessed that a good thing though, Kanone is ruthless when he wants something.

Ryu whispered, but it was caught by sharp ears, "Of course, but I'd never forgive myself for not doing anything. I- I love him."

----------------

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

**Important!**

I reread chapter 2 and saw that I typed "Shindou Shuichi sold to YUKI Eiri for two million!" That's a mistake. It's definitely not supposed to say Yuki. Change that with Uesugi please, readers.

Some notes: Do you notice that Ryuichi hasn't been in Shuichi's thoughts as much as he used to be. I made him think more of Yuki now, because Yuki has been visiting and supporting him throughout his career as a prostitute. Shuichi doesn't think as much of Ryuichi since Ryu hasn't visited in awhile. Shuichi also refers to his experience at the whorehouse too, and often using that as a reference to how he should behave, like the part about poisoned food.

I didn't really read the Genzo, I just know that Rage and Riki exist in it. So my apologies that they are OOC, please correct me and tell me how Rage really acts.

I thought that I should 'up' some of the vocabulary. If you had found some harder words that you didn't understand, they probably don't matter that much since they are mostly adjectives. They are as deep as my vocabulary goes, so don't worry about any harder words!!

(1)- I had lots of trouble picking which breed of dog to use. I wanted a cute (anything furry), large, affectionate dog that loves everyone and just doesn't qualify to be considered a guard dog. I wanted this kind of personality so that it would love Shuichi and Shuichi could love her back. He deserves some love after all he's been through. So the dog I picked was a Scottish Deerhound. These dogs really DO have strange cries.

(2)- if some of you don't remember, Kanone is Nittle Grasper's third member in place of Tohma. But Tohma and Ryuichi still know each other.

Next chapter: Shuichi's birthday.

REVIEW PLEASE. Oh right, I'm going to be in Montreal for a few days.

**absolute-ecstasy**


End file.
